Ocean dan Rainbow
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Dia adalah namja manis. Dia adalah sebongkah batu karang . Mencintai laut , sejak kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin . Hingga pelangi muncul ditengah langit mendung . Dengan senyuman ia memberikan harapan pada namja manis itu . Harapan untuk keluar dari luka hati yang ia kira takkan pernah sembuh . Lee Donghae , Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun , Hae!Uke [ END ]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Ocean and Rainbow

Main Cast : ? ( Seme )

: ? ( Seme )

: Lee Donghae ( Uke )

Genre : Romance, Drama, sad, boyxboy

Rated : K

Prolog

Dia adalah namja manis. Dia adalah sebongkah batu karang . Mencintai laut , sejak kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin .

Hingga pelangi muncul ditengah langit mendung . Dengan senyuman ia memberikan harapan pada namja manis itu . Harapan untuk keluar dari luka hati yang ia kira takkan pernah sembuh .

.

.

Ocean : Inilah adalah awal penyesalanku . Cepat pulang . Kamu hanya menyukaiku . Jangan jatuh cinta pada orang lain !

.

Lee Donghae : Jantungku rasanya hampir meledak saat melakukan semua itu . Aku ingin menangis . Ingin menangis karena hampir tidak bisa menahan degup jatungku yang terlalu cepat hingga menyesakkan dada. Aku belum berubah.  
.

Rainbow : Senar-senar gitar yang usang mulai mengeluarkan nada cantik. Lagu lembut mengisi keheningan malam Natal dengan nada-nadanya yang pilu. Salju turun mengenai sekujur tubuhku.  
_  
__" Nado Bogoshipo, Donghae-ah "_

Ketika cinta terlambat untuk disadari ,

.

Ok , ini adalah ff untuk para readers . Para readers boleh memilih siapa sosok OCEAN n Rainbow dalam ff ini .

Semoga kalian memilihnya dengan bijak !

Pilihan yang banyak itulah yang akan saya ambil !

Fighting !

.

.

REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Ocean & Rainbow

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin

Park Jungsoo Lee

Kim Youngwoon

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

And others ,

Main Pair: ?

Genre: Romance, Drama, Sad, Hurt, boy x boy

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Dia adalah namja manis. Dia adalah sebongkah batu karang . Mencintai laut , sejak kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin .

Hingga pelangi muncul ditengah langit mendung . Dengan senyuman ia memberikan harapan pada namja manis itu . Harapan untuk keluar dari luka hati yang ia kira takkan pernah sembuh .

.

NO GS !

**(Hasil voting ada dibagian akhir cerita , gamsahamnida untuk para readers , happy reading eoh )**

.

.

**Lee Suhae **

Terdengar bel berbunyi cukup keras di Sekolah SMA SM High School , membuat para murid berhamburan keluar dengan wajah gembiranya . Yah, jam pelajaran telah usai baru saja . Semuanya langsung pergi kea rah parkiran . Cepat pulang dan bersantai, itulah yang ada di otak mereka saat ini . Termasuk dengan namja berwajah tampan namun kemanisan diwajah lebih mendominasi sepertinya. Jadi, sebaiknya dan sebagusnya dia akan dikatakan sebagai namja manis saja bukan ?

Dia berjalan gontai tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sahabat disampingnya . Wajahya terlihat muram . Ada apakah sebenarnya ? Entahlah, yang pasti sahabatnya pun tengah memandangnya heran dan juga bertanya-tanya.

Sahabatnya itu bernama Sungmin , memberhentikan langkahnya saat dirinya sudah sampai didepan motor sport miliknya bermerk Hyosung . Dia membalikan tubuhnya , menatap lekat-lekat sahabat yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri . Ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya , ia pegang kedua pundak sahabatnya itu .

"Sebenarnya ada apa ?",tanya Sungmin heran . Namja manis itu mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit . Karna tubuh namja manis itu lebih pendek . Dia menatap lembut mata Sungmin yang tengah menunggu jawabannya .

"Aku mau dijodohkan Hyung", gumamnya lirih . Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu ia menggaruk pelipis matanya .

"Dijodohkan? Kau dijodohkan? Dijodohkan eoh?",tanya Sungmin berulang-ulang.

Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya , lucu , " Ne, Eomma memaksaku untuk segera bertunangan",jawab namja manis itu .

Sungmin tersenyum , namun sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah , " hahaha, buwaahahaha", tawa Sungmin semakin keras hingga membuat para siswa lain memandangnya heran . Namun sepertinya , ia tak peduli . Malah semakin memperkeras tawanya . Lihat saja, wajahnya merah sambil memegangi perutnya . Mungkin pasokan tawanya berlebihan .

PUKK

"Hentikan tawamu Hyung!", ucap namja manis itu kesal . Dia tahu Sungmin tengah menertawainya bahkan dalam tawa Sungminpun ia bisa melihat ejekan yang tersirat begitu saja .

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan sayang dari namja manis itu , " Aku hanya bingung Hae, bagaimana orangtuamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?",tanya Sungmin heran . Namja manis yang dipanggil Hae hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya .

"Entahlah, aku rasa Eommaku sudah gila Hyung",ucapnya sedih . Ia pun langsung naik ke motor Sungmin di jok belakang .

"Kau juga, kenapa sampai sekarang tak punya kekasih", Sungmin menyalakan motor kesayangannya yang bewarna pink itu .

Namja manis itu memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan erat, " Tak ada yang mau denganku", gumamnya beriringan dengan bunyi deru mesin motor Sungmin .

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapinya . Ia tahu pernyataan itu adalah pernyataan merendahkan diri . Karna ia tahu, tak sedikit yang melirik sahabat manisnya itu .

"Kenapa kau tak terima si Kunyuk itu ? atau mungkin Si jenius Kibum?",tanya Sungmin .

Namja manis itu tersenyum ,"mereka tak bisa membuat hatiku bergetar", Sungmin mengangguk menanggapinya sambil memperlaju pacu motor sportnya . Dia tahu sahabatnya , dia tahu siapa yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar . Jawabannya tak ada !

Namja manis itu bernama Donghae, Lee Donghae . Wajahnya tampan dan juga manis . Sangat manis malah . Pipinya sedikit chubby, bibirnya tipis sexy seperti bibir seorang yeoja . Warnanya juga soft pink . Sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang seorang namja . Rambutnya dicat bewarna coklat gelap . Sedikit panjang hingga menutupi sedikit tengkuk lehernya . Tubuhnya berisi , sexy . Tubuhnya putih mulus , tak ada noda sedikit pun terlukis di kulit indahnya .

Dia adalah anak tunggal di keluarga kecilnya . Appanya adalah seorang Presdir di Perusahaan yang dibangun oleh jerih payah Appanya , Lee Youngwoon . Sedangkan Eommanya , yang juga seorang namja memilih diam dirumah sambil menikmati kekayaan sang Appa . Leeteuk adalah nama sang Eomma tercinta Donghae .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sungmin memberhentikan laju motornya saat dirinya melintas disebuah toko kue , mungkin dirinya ingin membeli beberapa kue untuk ia makan dirumah nanti .

Donghae berdiri didepan sebuah toko kue , dia memilih untuk diam dan menunggu diluar . Hatinya sedang tidak baik saat ini . Padahal dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan langsung pergi kea lam mimpi . Tapi itulah resiko yang harus diterimanya setiap pulang sekolah . Dia akan mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin pergi . Resiko orang menumpang bukan ? Donghae tak bisa membawa mobil , kalau motor bisa. Namun sang Eomma terlalu pelit untuk membelikannya . Katanya, dia takut Donghae kenapa-kenapa . Ahh, itu hanya akal bulus Eommanya!

"ahhh, aku mengantuk", ucapnya disaat dirinya sudah selesai dengan acara membuka mulutnya lebar, menguap .

Dia merenggangkan ototnya . Ia pun melemparkan padangannya kea rah samping toko tempat dirinya berada . Di jengukkan kepalanya, mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi didalam toko itu . Toko baju, pikirnya .

Matanya menyipit lalu sedetik kemudian matanya yang kecil itu membulat lucu . Apa yang tengah ia lihat ? Apa ada sebuah baju yang menarik perhatiannya? Tentu tidak . Matanya terfokus pada sosok namja yang tengah-tengah memilih sebuah baju dengan seorang namja cantik seumuran Eommanya yang berada disampingnya . Hingga wajah sosok itu menghadap ke arahnya .

"Tampan",decak kagum Donghae melihat sosok itu . Donghae terus saja memperhatikan namja tampan itu dari balik kaca toko, mengindahkan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihatnya dari dalam toko tersebut . Tatapan heran juga aneh .

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya , mengikuti kemana langkah namja tampan itu berjalan . Ternyata namja itu sudah selesai berbelanja dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko . Dengan cepat Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , lalu menyepakkan kerikil kecil di dekat sepatunya . Dia bersiul membuang kegugupannya .

Diapun berani menolehkan wajahnya saat namja itu sudah melewatinya dan memasukkan diri ke sebuah mobil mewah bewarna metallic yang diyakini Donghae , bahwa mobil itu bermerk Lamborghini Vaneno yang harganya mencapai 4 juta Dollar AS . Wow , fantastic!

"Hae"

Donghae terkejut dengan sebuah tepukan yang pelan dibahu kanannya . Ia dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya , mendapati Sungmin tengah menatapnya dengan wajah bingung .

"Eh, Hyung , sudah selesai?",tanya Donghae kikuk dan gagap . Padahal dia berharap Sungmin akan lama didalam toko kue tersebut atau mungkin tidak usah keluar-keluar lagi .

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas ," aku sudah lama disini Hae!", Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih dia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal .

"aaahh , Hyung tunggu!", Donghae berlari saat dirinya ditinggal begitu saja oleh Sungmin .

Donghae yang lelah berlari akhirnya memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak . Dia mengacak rambutnya , " aaiiiiisshhh, gara-gara namja itu aku jadi ditinggal Min Hyungkan!", Donghae memilih duduk ditrotoar jalan . Percis sekali seperti anak hilang . Lihat saja , baju seragamnya sudah acak-acakan dan jangan lupakan wajah lusuhnya walau masih terlihat manis .

Mengenaskan!

Akhirnya , ia memilih memberhentikan sebuah taxi daripada harus berjalan kaki .

"Menyebalkan, menyebalkan !", gerutunya kesal .

Tak lama kemudian ada sebuah dua buah pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya . Pertama wajahnya cemberut membaca pesan dari Sungmin , yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sakit perut dan harus segera pulang . Kedua, wajahnya yang sudah cemberut semakin kusut saat membaca pesan sang Eomma .

**From : Teuki Eomma**

**Chagi , kau dimana? Cepat pulang ! **

Donghae mendesah pelan , " Kira-kira siapa ya dia , sangat tampan", ucapnya pelan saat pikiran tentang namja tampan yang baru saja ia lihat terlinta dibenaknya . Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "tidak, tidak, gara-gara dia aku harus kehilangan uang tabunganku", ujarnya pasrah . Ternyata , sifat Eommanya tertular kepada dirinya . Kalau ikut Sungminkan dia tak perlu bayar ! Sangat pelit dan hemat eoh !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sesosok namja tampan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam rumahnya yang mungkin bukan rumah pada umunya . Lebih layak jika rumah ini disebut sebagai istana . Lihat saja, perabotannya yang terbuat dari emas asli. Lalu sebuah ukiran di dinding , yang konon katanya ukiran itu dibuat langsung dari tangan besar Michelangelo . Pemahat patung yang sangat terkenal didunia .

Wajah namja tampan itu terlihat marah . Dengan kepalan tangan , sudah untuk mewakili semuanya .

"SIWON", suara teriakan keras membuat namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya . Ia membalikkan tubuhnya , menatap tajam mata sang Eomma, Choi Heechul .

"Kau harus menemuinya malam ini", ujar Heechul dengan suara yang sudah ia ubah menjadi suara lembut . Karena , jika ia memakai nada keras , itu sama artinya dengan bunuh diri .

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menapaki anak-anak tangga .

"Siwooon", panggil Heechul memelas, seakan meminta anak satu-satunya menjawab atau setidaknya memberi tanggapan . Seperti mengangguk atau berdehem .

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya , " Aku melakukan ini hanya karna aku tak ingin kehilangan hobbiku, jadi jangan salah artikan kemauanku ini ", ucap Siwon datar dan juga dengan wajah yang tak menampakkan ekspresi sedikitpun .

"Dan aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini", lanjutnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda .

Heechul tersenyum , walau hatinya sedikit sakit . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah sifat dari anaknya . Sifat dari Choi Siwon . Namja tampan yang mempunyai segudang hobbi dan bakat . Ia bisa bernyanyi, bermain alat music , menari dan juga dia sangat gemar dengan beladiri Taekwondo . Di umurnya yang menginjak 21 tahun , sedikitpun ia tak berminat dengan namanya cinta . Jatuh cinta ? Oh no, dia tak pernah merasakannya . Mungkin karna hidupnya yang serba berkecukupan membuat dirinya seakan lupa untuk mencari pasangan hidup . Dia cukup – hmh, dia sangat sempurna di mata semua orang . Bukan hanya wajahnya yang tampan , namun tubuh yang ia milikipun bak seorang athlit professional . Indah dan sexy . Saat dirinya tersenyum , menampakkan lesung pipi . Namun , itu sangat jarang . Mungkin dia akan melakukannya saat sendirian dikamarnya dan itupun mungkin saat dirinya berada di alam bawah sadarnya .

**.**

Siwon membanting pintu kamarnya kuat dan keras . Ia rebahkan dirinya di atas kasur King Size miliknya . Ia pandangi langit-langit kamarnya , melihat lukisan foto dirinya saat masih kecil . Ia memejamkan matanya dalam .

" Bodoh!", umpatnya kesal . Dia begitu tak suka dengan perjodohan ini . Dia tak suka!

Ia pun membuka matanya , lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya . Ia buka baju yang melilit ditubuh indahnya .

Hingga kini terpampang dengan jelas ,abs yang tercetak dengan sangat pas dan wow sempurna . Ok, tak ada kata yang bisa diungkapkan , hanya satu kata keren .

Dia memejamkan matanya kembali . Memikirkan siapa yang akan berjodoh atau mungkin , siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya .

" AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Eommaaaa"

Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya . Dia diam sejenak . Memandang siapa namja manis yang baru saja memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Eomma .

Leeteuk memasang wajah anehnya . Bibirnya ia naikan sedikit, mata ia sipitkan , lalu jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya .

"Eommmaaa"

Leeteuk barulah tersadar saat namja manis yang diyakini adalah Donghae berjalan ke arahnya , dengan tangan yang melebar , meminta pelukan .

Leeteuk melepaskan spatula dari tangannya , " OMOOOO , apa yang terjadi padamu chagi?",tanya Leeteuk penasaran .

Donghae memeluk erat tubuh Eommanya , " aku ditinggal Min Hyung Eomma, kau tahu aku harus mengeluarkan uang !", keluh kesalnya .

Leeteuk membelai rambut Donghae , lalu meregangkan pelukan , " Makanya, kau harus cepat bertunangan dengannya , jadi setiap ha-"

"Aiissh , Eomma aku baru kelas 2 SMA , aku belum siap menghadapi sebuah ikatan yang aku sama sekali tak ku harapkan ", ujar Donghae lancar .

Leeteuk tersenyum , " Tapi chagi ini sudah perjanjiannya", Leeteuk membawa Donghae untuk duduk di meja makan . Karna memang mereka berdua ada di dapur .

"Aku tak merasa membuat perjanjian Eomma!", Donghae berusaha mengelak . Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua .

"Ini perjanjian yang dibuatharabeojimu Hae", Donghae seakan tak mau dengar apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk . Dia tetap saja berjalan . Ia mengutuk haraboejinya yang sudah meninggal namun tetap saja membuat susah dirinya .

' _Menyebalkan, menyebalkan ', _gerutu batinnya .

Leeteuk tersenyum saat sebuah ide setan melintas dipikirannya yang hanya dipenuhi oleh uang . Cepat-cepat ia berlari mengejar anaknya yang sudah menaiki tangga , " Kalau kau tak mau , nemomu akan Eomma masak, pasti enak", ucap Leeteuk diiringi oleh seringaian mautnya .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya memandang sang Eomma yang berkacak pinggang penuh kemenangan .

"Eommaaaa", Donghae merengek manja sambil mengehentak-hentakan kakinya .

Leeteuk tersenyum , "Jam 8 malam kita pergi kerumahnya , berdandanlah yang cantik", ucap Leeteuk sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah menganga .

'_Cantik? Cantik?'_

"AKUUUU NAMJA EOOOMMMMAAAA"

.

.

Donghae melepaskan baju seragamnya , lalu menidurkan diri di tempat tidurya yang tak terlalu besar . Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya . Ada gambar ikan badut banyak sekali .

"ahhh, apa ini cuma khayalanku?", ia pun menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan . Ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya, ini konkret eoh ", gumanya pelan .

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur , ia berjalan mendekati akuarium yang ia taruh di atas meja nakasnya . Ia pandangi ikan kecil berwarna orange terang , _clown fish_ .

"Nemo, kau tahukan perasaanku?",tanya pada ikan peliharaannya yang tengah berenang kesana kemari .

Donghae menekukkan wajahnya , ia tatap dalam dalam akuarium itu , "Harabeoji, kenapa kau membuat susah cucumu yang manis ini?",tanyanya lagi dan entah kepada siapa . Mungkin kepada nemo yang sama sekali tak memperdulikan kehadirannya .

Ia berdiri , wajah manisnya terlihat gugup . Lihat saja butiran-butiran air keringat membsahi keningnya .

"Bagaimana kalau dia jelek , dekil, tak terawat, pendek, bau", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat .

"Andwaeee , andwaeee ", ucapnya berulang-ulang .

Dia berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya , menatap taman yang berada dibawahnya , apa dia ingin melompat ? Tidak, dia terlalu takut melakukan itu .

Dia mengacak rambutnya , "lebih baik aku terima saja kata cinta Hyuki atau Kibumi jika aku harus berjodohan dengan orang jelek ", gumamnya pelan .

Donghae menundukkan wajahna , menatap jari-jemari kakinya . Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran tentang namja yang akan dijodohkannya terlintas lagi .

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku akan memilih Kibumi, aku akan menyuruhnya membawa kabur diri ku, yah, atau Hyuki sajalah , aaahhh siapapun itu!", ia mendongakkan wajahnya .

Senyum iblis terlihat di wajah manisnya , " Ya, aku akan melakukan itu, biarpun dia tampan ataupun jelek ", Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan membawanya ke udara .

' _HWAAITINGGG', _teriaknya dalam hati .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::**

Kini Donghae, Leeteuk dan juga Appanya Kangin sudah berada didepan rumah mewah . Mereka turun dari mobil mereka .

Tak henti-hentinya Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya , terkagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya .

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang menilainya biasa saja , toh rumah Kibum juga seperti ini , pikirnya . Dan ia sama sekali tak tertarik .

"Silahkan ikut saya ", ujar salah satu pelayan namja .

Mereka bertiga pun mengikuti langkah pelayan berwajah cukup tampan . Donghae terus saja menggerutu dalam hati .

Ia menatap halaman rumah itu sangatlah luas . Ada bunga-bunga yang sangat indah , dirawat dengan baik .

Kolam ikan berukuran sedang , air mancur ditengah taman . Sangat indah .

Lalu beberapa mobil yang terparkir cantik di garasi .

"Ferrari Enzo, Bugatti Veyron, Koenigsegg Agera, Aston martin", Donghae menyebutkan nama-nama mobil yang ia lewati . Kenapa ia begitu hapal dengan merk mobil ternama dan termahal tersebut? Jawabannya , karna Sungmin sangat gila dengan hal berbau otomotif . Hingga setiap hari ia akan membawa majalah oto ke sekolahnya .

Donghae memperlambat langkahnya saat pintu utama sudah sangat terlihat jelas di hadapan matanya . Ia meolehkan wajahnya kea rah mobil hitam yang terparkir jauh dari garasi .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya . Lalu membuka sedikit mata kecilnya .

"aku pernah melihat mobil itu, tapi dimana ya?",tanyanya saat melihat mobil Lamborghini Vaneno . Dia benar-benar tak ingat dengan mobil itu , _' ahh, mungkin perkiraanku saja', _pikirnya .

Donghae tersadar saat Leeteuk dan Kangin juga pelayang itu sudah tak ada lagi . Bahkan tubuh mereka sudah hilang di balik pintu besar .

"Eomma, Appaaaa", teriak Donghae sambil berlari .

.

.

Dia berlari menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju pintu utama . Mungkin karna asyik berlari , ia jadi tak lihat jalan dengan benar . Hingga kakinya menyenggol sebuah pot bunga berukuran besar . Bukan pot bunga itu yang jatuh , melainkan dirinyanya lah yang terjatuh .

"Aaaaa", Donghae berteriak cukup keras . Ia pun menutup matanya dengan sangat dalam . Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi .

'_aku akan jatuh ' , _batinnya

'_lho kok tak sakit?', _pikirnya .

Donghae membuka matanya . Lalu menurunkan pandangannya kea rah perutnya . Ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar indah disana . Ia pun dengan gerakan takut-takut berusaha mendongakkan wajahnya . Melihat siapa yang tengah menolongnya .

Mata Donghae membulat lucu, lalu semburat merah menyerang kedua pipinya .

' _Dia kan yang itu '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**Gamsahamnida sekali lagi untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan membaca ff ini . Di mohon review , follow n fave eoh !**

**.**

**Ternyata setelah ditilik dan diamati , pemeran sosok Ocean adalah Siwon , dan Rainbow adalah Kyuhyun .**

**ADAKAH YANG KEBERATAN ? semoga tidak eoh !**

**Buat semua readers yang sudah memberikan suaranya , saya ucapkan terimakasih , semoga Tuhan akan memberikan kebahagian lahir dan bathin, amien#barenghae .**

**Mianhayeo tak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu, jeongmal minaheyo eoh … **

**PLEASE REVIEW , FOLLOW , N FAVE EOH !**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Ocean & Rainbow

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin

Park Jungsoo Lee

Kim Youngwoon

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

And others ,

Main Pair: ?

Genre: Romance, Drama, Sad, Hurt, boy x boy

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Dia adalah namja manis. Dia adalah sebongkah batu karang . Mencintai laut , sejak kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin .

Hingga pelangi muncul ditengah langit mendung . Dengan senyuman ia memberikan harapan pada namja manis itu . Harapan untuk keluar dari luka hati yang ia kira takkan pernah sembuh .

.

NO GS !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya , _

_Dia berlari menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju pintu utama . Mungkin karna asyik berlari , ia jadi_ _tak lihat jalan dengan benar . Hingga kakinya menyenggol sebuah pot bunga berukuran besar . Bukan pot bunga itu yang jatuh , melainkan dirinyanya lah yang terjatuh ._

_"Aaaaa", Donghae berteriak cukup keras . Ia pun menutup matanya dengan sangat dalam . Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ._

'_aku akan jatuh ' , __batinnya_

'_lho kok tak sakit__?', __pikirnya ._

_Donghae membuka matanya . Lalu menurunkan pandangannya kea rah perutnya . Ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar indah disana . Ia pun dengan gerakan takut-takut berusaha mendongakkan wajahnya . Melihat siapa yang tengah menolongnya ._

_Mata Donghae membulat lucu, lalu semburat merah menyerang kedua pipinya ._

' _Dia kan yang itu '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diruang keluarga yang terbilang sangat mewah , terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk disana , sebagian juga ada yang berdiri . Hingga , Tuan rumah menyuruh para pelayan untuk keluar , tertinggallah enam namja dengan raut yang berbeda-beda .

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang saja Kangin Hyung ?", tanya pemilik Tuang rumah, Choi Hangeng , sekaligus membuka suara setelah beberapa menit mengalami kesunyian .

Kangin menatap istrinya-Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum ramahke arahnya , menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat setuju dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Hangeng .

"Terserah kau saja Hangeng", Hangeng mengangguk . Ia melirik kea rah samping istrinya-Heechul , yah , ada anaknya , Siwon yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan calon istrinya- Donghae .

"Malam ini acara pernikahannya ", Semua mengangguk menyetujuinya .

Tunggu ?

Pernikahan ?

Bukannya ?

Siwon berdiri , lalu menatap tajam Hangeng , "A-apa maksudnya ini ?pernikahan ? siapa yang mau menikah ? ", tanyanya kesal . Membuat Kangin , Leeteuk terlebih Donghae yang berada dekat dengan Siwon terkaget-kaget .

"Aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun ! Chagi kau bawakan cincinya ?", Heechul mengangguk , lalu menyerahkan cincin itu ke tangan Hangeng .

"Pernikahan kalian akan kami tutupi, karna Donghae masih bersekolah ", Siwon menatap tajam ke arah Donghae . Donghae yang menyadari akan tatapan maut dari Siwon menundukkan wajahnya takut .

'_Omoo, dia tak seperti yang ku bayangkan ', _gumamnya dalam hati .

'_Bodoh, buat apa dia menyetujui pernikahan ini , cih , pasti ada maunya !'_

"Baiklah, kemari Donghae", Hangeng meminta Donghae untuk mendekat kepadanya . Donghae mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekat .

Hangeng tersenyum , " Kau mau kan jadi istri anakku ?", Donghae melirik takut-takut ke arah Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin mencabik-cabik dirinya .

"Bagaimana Donghae-ah ?",tanya Heechul ramah , membuat Donghae bingung harus mengatakan apa . Dilain sisi ia sangat ingin menyetujui perjdodohan ini, bukankah calon suaminya adalah orang yang disukainya , walau pada niatan awalnya ia ingin kabur dari perjodohan ini . Tapi melihat sikap calon suaminya , sepertinya cintanya hanya berpihak kepadanya saja , tidak kepada Siwon !

"Ahh, dia setuju sekali Chullie, lanjutkan saja ", Donghae membelalakan matanya mendengar omongan sang Eomma , bisa-bisa Eomma nya berkata seperti itu .

Setuju ?Memang , namunkan momentnya tidak tepat bukan ?

"Ok, Chuliie, tolong panggilkan pendetanya ", Heechulpun mengangguk dan berjalan kea rah luar ,

.

.

.

Kini Siwon dan Donghae tengah berada di taman belakang . Setelah menyelesaikan pernikahan singkat mereka , mereka berdua memutuskan untuk merenungkan apa yang akan mereka perbuat setelah ini .

Siwon menolehkan wajahnya , memandang datar namja manis yang kini duduk disampingnya . Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, Donghae tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menata cincin yang melingkar di jari indahnya .

'_Aku menikah ? ', _Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , _'Mencintai tanpa dicintai , omooo '_, Donghae menatap langit-langit , banyak bintang yang bertebaran disana .

Siwon berdehem , karena sedari tadi ia merasa diacuhkan . Akhirnya , untuk limabelas menit berlalu, Donghae menolehkan juga wajahnya kea rah Siwon .Hingga mata mereka saling beradu pandang .

Siwon merasakan perasaan yang aneh , saat melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu manis . Manis ? Yeah, Siwon mengakuinya , saat dirinya pertama kali melihat Donghae yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya .

"Hm, soal yang tadi, gomawo ", ucap Donghae diiringi dengan senyum manisnya . Siwon sempat terpaku melihat senyuman itu, namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain . Takut, kalau senyuman itu akan semakin memperburuk hatinya .

Siwon mengangguk , "Ne, sudah kewajiban untuk melindungimu, kau kan , hmh", ucap Siwon dengan nada yang bergetar , "Istriku", lanjutnya . Entah kenapa Donghae semakin memperlebar senyumannya . Hatinya terasa senang sekali, saat Siwon mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah istrinya . Bukankah memang seperti itu ?

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam , aku mau pulang ", Donghae berdiri . Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya , "Gomawoyo Hyung ", Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih enggan melihat ke arahnya .

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak . Ia masih menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kuat .

"Ya Tuhan , apa ini hanya mimpi?", Donghae mencubit pipinya . "Awww, sakit ", keluhnya sambil mengusap pelan pipinya yang sedikit merah .

Donghae berhenti berjalan , saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram erat tangannya , " huh ?", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seseorang dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi dibandingkan dengannya , berada tepat dihadapannya saat ini .

"A-ada apa Hyung?',tanya Donghae gugup dikarenakan degupan jantungnya yang kembali memacu .

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku "

"huh?"

"Kita akan tinggal bersama ", jelas Siwon lagi , karena memang Donghae tidak mendengar atau lebih tepatnya kurang memahami apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Siwon .

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya lucu , namun sama sekali lagi tak membuat wajah Siwon berekspresi .

"Mak-maksud Hyung ?", Siwon menarik nafas dalam , lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam . Sosok Donghae seakan membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan .

"Kau kan sudah menjadi istriku, jadi kita akan tinggal bersama di apartemenku ", Donghae mengangguk , lalu tersenyum sangat manisnya .

"Oh, aku harus meminta izin dengan Appa dan Eommaku ", Donghae ingin berjalan namun ditahan oleh Siwon .

"Appa dan Eommamu sudah pulang sedari tadi, dia menitipkanmu kepadaku ", Donghae menatap Siwon tak percaya .

Appa dan Eommanya meninggalkannya begitu saja ?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya .

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang, bukankah besok kau sekolah ?", Donghae mengangguk membenarkan .

Akhirnya Siwon mengajak Donghae berjalan , tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Donghae . Itulah yang membuat hati Donghae seakan ingin meledak . Karena detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan kuat .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam semakin larut , terlihat sesosok namja tampan tengah berjalan santai dengan sebuah gutar dibalik punggungnya .

Dia tersenyum , sangat manis . Rambutnya ikal , bewarna _dark brown_ , tubuhnya tinggi semampai . Dia semakin memperlaju langkahnya , saat sosok yang ingin ditemuinya terlihat di matanya .

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku ?",tanyanya pada sosok namja yang berdiri membelakanginya . Sosok itu berbalik , dan sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya yang bulat namun tampan , apalagi dengan pipi chubby-nya .

"Kyuhyun ", teriaknya sambil memeluk tubuh namja yang sedikt lebih tinggi darinya .

"Ahhh, Yesung Hyung ", balasnya dan semakin mempererat pelukan yang diberikan oleh sepupunya itu . "Wahh, kepalamu semakin besar Hyung "

Pukk

"Kau ini , bukannya mengatakan , ahh , hyung , aku merindukanmu, atau mungkin , ahh , hyung saranghaeyo ", Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya akibat pukulan sayang dari sepupunya ,

"Ahh, kau ini , sudahlah, pasti kau sudah tahukan kalau aku merindukanmu ?", tanya Kyuhyun yang dianggukan oleh Yesung .

"hmh, kau datang sendiri ?",tanya Yesung sambil matanya menatap ke sekelilingnya .

"Maksudnya ?",tanya Kyuhyun heran .

"Hmh, maksudku , kau tak membawa kekasih ?",Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya , " Kau tahu Hyung, di New York , aku tak laku ", ujar Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan letak gitarnya .

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Bisa saja kau ini, ya sudah , kajja kita pulang ", Kyuhyun mengangguk .

"Rumahmu dimana Hyung?",tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudh berada didalam mobil Yesung .

Yesung tak langsung menjawab , ia memilih untuk menaruh hewan peliharaannya – kura-kura – ke dashboard .

"Tak jauh dari sini ", Kyuhyun hanya ber-oh ria menjawabnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menatap takjub pada kamar tidur yang akan mereka tempati . Sangat indah dan mewah . Melebihi kamar tidur miliknya .

Tak henti-hentinya ia berkata "Wahhhh", yang akhirnya bisa juga membuat Siwon tersenyum , walau sangat kecil dan juga sebentar .

Siwon menaruh barang-barang Donghae di dekat lemari , lalu menghampiri Donghae yang masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu .

"Kau akan menempati ruangan ini , sedangkan aku akan tidur diluar ", Donghae sedikit sedih mendengar itu . Kenapa sedikit ? Karena memang itulah perjanjian yang mereka harus tepati . Donghae masih bersekolah , jadi orang tua Siwon ataupun orang tua Donghae tak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi pada Donghae sebelum waktunya .

Donghae berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya , lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang . Dia menatap Siwon yang sedang berjalan menuju sofa . Dapat dengan jelas ia lihat , karena memang , kamar tidur yang dia tempati berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tamu .

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya , menatap langit-langit kamarnya . Cukup indah .

Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya , saat ia mendengar ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya .

Siwon duduk disampingnya , membuat lagi-lagi jantungnya kembali berpacu .

"Hmh, aku ingin berbicara ", ujar Siwon pelan dan terkesan sangat datar , tak ada nada yang terselip disana .

"Katakan saja", ujar Donghae .

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya , terasa sesak jika tak di keluarkan .

"Hmh, asal kau tahu , aku sama sekali tak menyetujui pernikahan ini , aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu, jadi aku harap kau tidak jatuh cinta denganku, lalu , ", Siwon menatap mata Donghae yang begitu sedih menatapnya . Tatapan yang seakan memintanya untuk berhenti berbicara .

"lanjutkanlah ", Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya kea rah lain . Berpura-pura merubah posisi duduknya , yang kini ia geser menjadi agak berjauhan dari Siwon . Matanya memerah dan hatinya bergetar , menahan sakit .

"Kau boleh mencintai orang lain, begitupula denganku, tapi , jangan sampai masalah ini diketahui oleh orangtuamu dan juga orangtuaku , bagaimana ", Donghae mengangguk menyetujuinya . Walau jauh didalam hatinya ia tengah menangis tersedu-sedu .

"Baiklah , selamat malam ", Siwon keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Donghae . Donghae menutup wajahnya . Bahunya naik turun , seiringan dengan isakan tertahanannya .

Dia merasakan hatinya sakit sekali . Jujur , dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Siwon . Namun Siwon melarangnya untuk jatuh cinta dengannya dan mengizinkannya jatuh cinta dengan yang lain . Tapi yang paling membuatnya hatinya luluh lantak adalah, saat Siwon mengatakan , aku tak menyukaimu ! Seharusnya , ia tak usah mengatakan itu !

Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebal, air matanya masih saja mengalir .

"Eomma, Appa , dia tak menyukaiku ", gumamnya pelan . Diapun memilih memejamkan matanya , mencoba melupakan perkataan Siwon yang terus saja terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya .

'_Inikah rasanya patah hati dan terluka '_

"Sakit", lirihnya sebelum dirinya tertidur pulas dengan mendekap erat nemo yang sengaja Eomma nya bawa untuknya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae dengan cepat memakai seragam sekolahnya . Ia benar-benar terlambat . Gara-gara harus mengompres matanya yang sedikit sembab, akibat menangis semalamnya .

Siwon yang membereskan ruang tengah , sempat melirik sebentar ke dalam kamar tidur Donghae yang masih tertutup. Dia yang penasaran , akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi . Kenapa jam 8 , Donghae belum keluar juga , pikirnya .

Siwon membuka pintu perlahan , mencoba mengintip aktivitas Donghae didalam . Dia berdiri dalam diam , melihat Donghae tengah memasang sepatunya agak kesusahan . Karena memang , tangan satunya memegangi ponsel yang ditempelkan ditelinganya .

Sepertinya Donghae tengah berbicara ditelpon !

'_Dengan siapa ?' , _pikirnya .

Kenapa Siwon jadi penasaran dengan siapa Donghae berbicara ? Entahlah . Mungkin , dia hanya penasaran saja , ya , hanya penasaran . Tak mungkinkan karena cemburu ? toh , dia tak menyukai Donghae .

.

.

"Ne, ya sudah , aku juga mau berangkat Hyung , hmh, bye "

Donghae mematikan ponselnya , lalu berjalan kea rah pintunya .

Brukkk

"Hyung", mata Donghae membulat lucu saat melihat Siwon jatuh tepat dekat sepatu sekolahnya . Ternyata keasyikan menguping , Siwon tak mendengar lagi , atau mungkin tak menyadari kalau Donghae berjalan dan membuka pintu dengan cukup keras . Sehingga , membuat Siwon jatuh tersungkur .

Donghae berjongkok , membantu Siwon untuk berdiri .

"Kau tak apa Hyung ?", tanya Donghae dengan raut khwatir . Siwon mengangguk, "Ne, cepatlah , kau sangat lambat ", ujar Siwon sedikit agak kasar .

"Ne, mianhae Hyung", sesal Donghae dengan menundukkan wajanya .

'_Dia mulai berkata kasar denganku, hmh, tentu , dia kan tak menyukaiku , mengucapkan terimakasih saja tidak '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::**

"Oh Kyu, kau menerima tawaran itu ?',tanya Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan petikannya pada senar gitar .

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya , " Kenapa?", Yesung menggaruk kepalanya , sedikit gatal .

"Ahh, aku rasa pilihanmu , aneh ", Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudmu Hyung ?", tanya Kyuhyun heran .

"Kau lulusan universitas terbaik , dan kau memilih menjadi penyanyi café ? ", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yesung .

Dia taruh gitarnya disampingnya , lalu menatap Yesung dengan seksama , "Hyung, jurusan yang ku ambil adalah musik , dan aku menerima itu karena aku menyukai musik, aku tak mungkin menerima tawaran appa , yang memintaku melanjutkan bisnisnya , tak mungkin , aku tak punya bakat Hyung untuk masalah bisnis ", jelas Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari Yesung .

"Ya sudahlah , oh iya , kau mau ikut denganku ?", ajak Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya .

"Kemana ?"

"Mengajar , siapa tahu saja ada murid yang kau taksir disana ", Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar gurauan Yesung

Kyuhyun bangkit , dan mulai menyusul Yesung yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya .

'_Tak ada salahnya bukan ?'_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menatap mobil Siwon yang melaju jauh , meninggalkannya . Donghae menghela nafas beratnya , " Hyung, tahukah kau aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu ", gumamnya lirih .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , "Ahh, apa yang kalian lakukan eoh ?", tanya Donghae dengan wajah terkejutnya . Bagaimana tak tekejut , saat dirinya berbalik ada dua namja yang begitu dekat dengannya .

Kedua namja itu menatap Donghae dengan tajam , " Siapa dia ?", tanya namja dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin . Walaupun dia mempunyai wajah tampan dan menghangatkan hati, namun didengar dari ucapannya bisa membuat hati membeku .

"Dia siapa Donghae-ah ?",tanya namja yang lain, yang mempunyai senyum – gummy - .

Donghae membuka mulutnya , namun sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya . Dia mengelengkan kepalanya , saat dirinya ingin mengatakan bahwa namja yang baru saja mengantarkan dirinya kesekolah adalah suaminya .

"Donghae-ah", panggil keduanya , semakin membuat Donghae bingung harus mengatakan apa . Jantungnya pun kembali berdetak cepat .

Donghae menarik nafas dalam , " Bumiie, Hyukiie, dia hanya temanku ", ujar Donghae dengan diselingi senyum manisnya .

'_Dia suamiku '_

Kibum dan Eunhyuk mengangguk , walau tidak membuang wajah curiga mereka .

"Ada yang kau tutupi dari kami hm ?", Donghae menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk .

"Hmh, tak ada Hyukiee, hhee", Donghae tertawa garing, menutupi kegelisahan hatinya . Ia tahu, kalau ia tak bisa berbohong, atau lebih tepatnya tak pandai berbohong .

"HEY KALIAN SEDANG APA ?"

Donghae , Kibum dan Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuh mereka saat mendengar sebuah teriakan yang cukup menyakitkan telinga mereka .

"Gawat , si big head", gumam Donghae yang dianggukan oleh Kibum dan Eunhyuk .

"Kalian sedang apa disini ?"

"Hmh, kami , hmh , kami mau ke perpustakaan Yesung Seongsaeng", kilah Donghae yang dianggukan oleh keduanya .

Yesung menatap wajah Donghae , lalu beralih pada wajah Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berdosanya .

"Kalian bertiga tahu, ini sudah jam berapa ?"

"jam setengah Sembilan", jawab Donghae , yang sukses mendapat detahglare dari Yesung .

"Kau berani menjawabku eoh ?", tanya Yesung kepada Donghae yang sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dan tatapan Yesung .

"Bukankah kau bertanya ?"

Yesung ingin sekali melempar Donghae menggunakan apa saja yang bisa dilempar, namun sayang , tak ada yang dapat ia lempar .

"Apa aku salah Bummiie, Hyukiie?",tanyanya pada kedua temannya yang berada disamping kanannya .

Kibum menggeleng, "Tidak, kajja kita ke kelas ", Kibum menarik lengan Donghae dan mengajaknya menjauh dari tempat itu .

"Tunggguuu", teriak Eunhyuk saat baru menyadari Donghae dan Kibum sudah berari menjauh .

Yesung mengelus dadanya ,Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi disampingnya tersenyum .

"Jadi ini alasanmu ingin berhenti ", Yesung mengangkat wajahnya , lalu menatap kea rah tiga namja yang tengah berlari menaiki anak tangga .

"Yah, aku adalah wali kelas mereka , mereka seakan susah untuk dipisahkan , ahh, masih ada satu lagi , mungkin dia sudah berada dikelas , mereka sering membuat kepalaku ingin meledak ", Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya .

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya . Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya , "Dipisahkan ? mereka ada hubungan ?",tanya Kyuhyun heran .

Yesung menolehkan wajahnya , " Tidak, aku rasa tidak , tapi yang aku tahu , Kibum dan Eunhyuk sangat menyukai Donghae sejak dulu, mereka juga sering berkelahi dikelas atau dikantin , hanya untuk memperebutkan , siapa yang akan duduk disamping Donghae ", Kyuhyun mengangguk .

"Namanya Donghae ?"

"Hm"

"Kenapa kau ?", tanya Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan . Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "ahh, aniya ", Yesung memutar bola matanya malas , dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , sambil mengingat wajah seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak .

"Donghae "

'_Donghae '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kini berada didalam mobil Siwon , setelah menyelesaikan acara belajarnya disekolah, ia langsung memutuskan untuk menelpon Siwon , untuk segera menjemputnya .

"Hm, kita seperti nikah kontrak ya ", ucap Siwon disela-sela menyetirnya . Donghae merasakan hatinya terasa kelu, mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan suaminya .

"Kita tak saling mencintai , namun bisa bersatu, sungguh aneh ", Donghae semakin kuat mencengkeranm ujung jaket yang ia kenakan .

Sakit hatinya , tak saling mencintai ? Hey, Donghae sudah mencintaimu Siwon !

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen , Donghae memilih untuk diam . Dia takut saat dia membuka suaranya , bukan kata yang terdengar, melainkan tangisan .

.

.

Kini Donghae sedang berada di dapur . Memasak untuk hidangan makan malam . Dengan telaten , Donghae memotong sayuran dan daging .

Diapun memilih tidak mengingat perkataan Siwon yang membuat hatinya teriris-iris .

Dia sangat ahli memasak, mungkin karena dirinya sering sekali melihat Eommanya memasak .

"Sempurna ", ucapnya ceria .

Setelah satu jam berlalu . Akhirnya hasil karyanya telah selesai .Betapa luar biasanya hasil masakannya . Hidangan lezat terpampang begitu jelas di meja makan . Di tata dengan rapi, menambah kesan manis disana .

Donghae mendudukan dirinya dikursi , menunggu Siwon untuk makan malam bersama .

"Lama sekali", keluhanya . Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja , perutnya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi .

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, saat mendengar langkah seseorang menghampirinya . Donghae tersenyum menyambutnya , siapa tahu saja senyumnya itu bisa membuat orang itu tersenyum , atau bahkan jatuh cinta dengannya .

"Aku harap kau menyukainya ", ucap Donghae sambil meletakkan piring di depan Siwon .

"Hmh, aku makan diluar saja ", Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , matanya memerah menahan tangis .

"Kau makan saja sendiri , aku tak bisa makan bila ditemani , apalagi oleh orang asing", Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menatapnya tak percaya .

Perlahan air mata Donghae terjatuh , bergulis membasahi pipi mulusnya . Piring yang berada dalam pegangannya terjatuh ke bawah, hingga membuat pecahan kaca piring itu bertebaran dimana-mana .

Orang asing ?

Bukankah Donghae adalah istrinya ?

Mungkin benar orang asing, Siwon tak menyukai bukan ?

Donghae menghapus air matanya . Diapun dengan cepat berjongkok, membersihkan pecahan piring itu .

"awwww", pekiknya saat jari telunjuknya terkena pecahan beling , "Hhiikkkss,, hhiikksss", air mata yang sudah hilang kini kembali muncul .

Dia menekani jarinya kuat, membuat darahnya semakin banyak keluar .

"Sakiiitt, hhiikkkss, sakiitt", keluhnya .

Apa lukanya terlalu dalam ? Tidak , bukan masalah lukanya , melainkan luka hatinya .

"Hhiikks, aku tak mengapa kau tidak mencintaiku atau tidak menyukaiku sekalipun , hhiikkks, tapi bisakah kau mengharagai masakanku eoh , hhiikkkss, "

Donghae berlari menuju kamarnya , lalu ia kunci pintu kamarnya .

Ia memeluk boneka nemonya dengan sangat erat . Ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya , menagis sejadi-jadinya . Menumpahkan kekesalan dan kekecewaan hatinya .

"Appa, hhhiiikkss, Eommmaaaa ,,hiikkksss"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Braaakk

Yesung memandang kesal pada namja yang duduk dihadapannya , "Berhenti menanyai terus Kyu ", Yesung melangkahkan kakinya , menuju kamarnya .

"Ahhh, tunggu Hyung , aku hanya ingin tahu sedikit tentangnya ", Kyuhyun mengejar Yesung yang kini sudah berada didalam kamarnya .

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya "

"Tapi kau wali kelas dan guru matematikanya"

"Tapi aku tak tahu dia sudah punya kekasih atau belum , kau kira kerjaanku tak banyak disekolah, sehingga aku haru tahu tentang apa yang ia lakukan dan dengan siapa ia melakukan suatu hal ", ujar Yesung kesal .

Yah, sejak sejam yang lalu, Kyuhyun terus saja bertanya mengenai siapa Donghae sebenarnya . Entah kenapa hatinya merasa terikat oleh pesona Donghae yang begitu bisa membuat nafasnya terasa tercekat .

Namun satu yang diketahui oleh Kyuhyun , ia tengah jatuh cinta !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::; tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Akhirnya selesai juga , tepat jam 11.34 !**

**Mohon maaf jika ff ini masih bnyk yang kurang dan tidak begitu sempurna … mianhae,**

**Please review , follow n fave hmm :D**

**.**

**Dew'Yellow: Sihae ya ? kkk~ , nih sudah update , gamsa **

**Noaiy: nih sudah lanjutt , keep reading ,,,, **

**Evilgamefishy: hmh, ntr dikasih bocoran, hhihihihi, nih sudah lanjutt … oh iya, tuh appamu sudah keluar …**

**shin min young:ya donk, kan unni suka Sihae , hhmmm walau unni seorang eunhae shipper(gk ada yang nanya ) **

**Kim Haemi: nih sudha lanjuutt , tkhs**

**casanova indah: hmh, trmksh atas votenya , :D**

**Cutefish: IYA, hae sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama , nih kyu sudah muncul , thks**

**Nnaglow: yah, tkhs Fa , hmh, yah Appamu jahat di ff ini ! bikin Hae menangis !**

**KittYoongFisHae: iya, nih sudah lnjut , thnks**

**Princelee86: sudah lanjut, nih kyu udah nongol, hhmh, yah mereka dijodhkan , hhhmm**

**Tiaraputri16: yang pasti bukan Kihae atau Eunhae ! :B , apa ini sudah panjang (?) ?**

**Yulika : :D , kita sudah berteman bukan ?**

**Shetea: yah, Wonppa serem , bikin hae takut dan menangis , huhuhuhu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata Author mengucapkan terimakasih , gamsa …ppai ppaii ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Ocean & Rainbow

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin

Park Jungsoo Lee

Kim Youngwoon

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

And others ,

Main Pair: ?

Genre: Romance, Drama, Sad, Hurt, boy x boy

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Dia adalah namja manis. Dia adalah sebongkah batu karang . Mencintai laut , sejak kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin .

Hingga pelangi muncul ditengah langit mendung . Dengan senyuman ia memberikan harapan pada namja manis itu . Harapan untuk keluar dari luka hati yang ia kira takkan pernah sembuh .

.

NO GS !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya , _

"_Tapi aku tak tahu dia sudah punya kekasih atau belum , kau kira kerjaanku tak banyak disekolah, sehingga aku haru tahu tentang apa yang ia lakukan dan dengan siapa ia melakukan suatu hal ", ujar Yesung kesal ._

_Yah, sejak sejam yang lalu, Kyuhyun terus saja bertanya mengenai siapa Donghae sebenarnya . Entah kenapa hatinya merasa terikat oleh pesona Donghae yang begitu bisa membuat nafasnya terasa tercekat ._

_Namun satu yang diketahui oleh Kyuhyun , ia tengah jatuh cinta !_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa hari telah berganti, menapaki waktu secara perlahan . Sesosok namja manis tengah bergeliat dalam tidurnya . Tubuhnya terasa lelah , karena tadi malam dirinya sibuk membersihkan kamarnya yang begitu berantakkan akibat ulahnya . Yah, kesiangan bangun hingga tak sempat lagi merapikan segala sesuatu didalam kamarnnya .

Namun hari ini sepertinya ia akan tidur lebih lama lagi . Tak ada suara Eomma dan juga , oh , dia lupa satu hal .Dia tak tinggal lagi dirumahnya . Donghae berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat , akhirnya dengan susah payah dirinya bisa juga melihat angka di jam dinding dikamar milik dia- ehm Siwon lebih tepatnya . Namun alangkah indahnya jika kamar itu dikatakan kamar milik ' mereka berdua' .

Donghae menguap dengan sangat lebar , lalu bangun dan berjalan kea rah kamar mandi . Ia mencuci wajahnya lalu menyikat giginya . Tak mandi ? Tak, ini adalah kebiasaannya dihari minggu . Dirinya akan mandi setelah lari pagi .

Donghae berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya , mengganti piyamanya dengan balutan kaos dan celana pendek . Memperlihatkan kakinya yang mulus tanpa bulu dan juga separuh dadanya , karena dirinya memakai koas v-neck .

Ia membuka pesan diponselnya , lalu membalas pesan yang ia terima dari Sungmin .

Setelah itu ia menuju ruang tengah , membangunkan ' suami ' tercintanya , yang tak mencintainya . Miris bukan ? Namun Donghae mencoba bertahan , dia percaya cepat atau lambat Siwon akan membalas perasaannya .

Dia tersenyum saat melihat Siwon masih terlelap dalam mimpinya , wajar , ini masih pagi . Jam 6 !

Donghae berjalan menuju dapur , memasakkan untuk sarapan pagi dirinya dan juga Siwon .

…

Siwon merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya . Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya disofa , karena memang ia tidur diatas sofa hampir seminggu ini .

"Huh?", Siwon mengangkat selimut yang membukus dirinya . Dia tahu siapa yang memberikan selimut dirinya hingga angin malam tak menyentuhnya . Tersentuh ? Tidak , lihat saja tak ada senyum di wajah tampannya .

Siwon berjalan menuju kamar miliknya , "Kemana dia ?", tanyanya saat melihat keadaan kamarnya rapi dan tak berpenghuni . Ia pun mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang . Ia memejamkan matanya , ada perasaan tenang saat ia mengusap seprai yang ia duduki . Dingin , pasti sudah lama 'pemiliknya' meninggalkannya .

Siwon bangkit , namun sebelum dirinya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi dirinya mendegar nada ponsel berbunyi . Awalnya ia enggan menghampiri ponsel yang tengah menyala itu , namun akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel milik Donghae dan langsung membacanya .

"Sungmin ?", ucapnya saat melihat pesan masuk dan juga panggilan masuk semua tertera nama ' Sungmin Hyung ' . "Siapa dia ?", tanyanya dalam hati . Tiba-tiba raut kesal tergambar diwajah tampannya . Ia pun memberanikan diri membaca setiap pesan yang dikirimkan Sungmin .

Cemburukah ?

Siwon menaikan satu alisnya , "Jadi selama ini ?", ucapannya terhenti lalu berjalan menuju dapur .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"MWOO?"

Pukkk

"ARRGGHHH"

"Kau berlebihan Hyung ", cibir Kyuhyun sambil melirik Yesung yang tengah meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya . Yesung melempar deathglare andalannya , namun Kyuhyun seakan tak terganggu dan malah tak takut dengan tatapan mematikan dari Yesung .

"Kau bilang aku berlebihan , kau memukulku dengan gitarmu Kyu, gitarmu , aiiishh", Yesung bangkit dan memilih menjauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa karena melihat sepupunya yang terlihat bodoh dimatanya .

Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya , menggulirkan tombol ke folder fhotonya . Dia tersenyum , fhoto namja manis yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya . Terbukti kalau dia mengambil fhoto itu secara diam-diam .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Donghae-ah, Donghae-ah , kau benar-benar manis", gumamnya pelan . Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu luar .

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah masuk dalam lubang cinta milik Donghae !

**Lee Suhae:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kini tengah duduk di meja makan , menunggu Siwon untuk sarapan pagi bersama . Walau kenyataannya Siwon tak pernah sarapan pagi dengannya . Hal itu membuat hati Donghae begitu sakit, tak dianggap dengan suami sendiri ? Oh, kejam bukan ?

Donghae tersenyum kala melihat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu datang . Siwon mendudukan diri bersebrangan dengan Donghae . Siwon menatap Donghae dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya , namun Donghae sudah paham dan juga sudah sering mendapatkan tatapan tak bersahabat itu . Tapi Donghae tetap sabar mengenai hal itu , dia malah memperlebar senyumnya . Siwon seakan terpaku melihat senyum yang begitu manis . Dia sering melihat senyum Donghae , namun ini lebih – lebih indah . Apalagi wajahnya sedikit bercahaya karena terpaan sinar mentari pagi.

Siwon membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , "Mana makanannya ?", ucap Siwon ketus menutupi kegugupan hatinya . Donghae menggaruk kepalanya , "Oh, eh , mianhae Hyung", jawab Donghae gagap . Karena dia pikir Siwon tak ingin ikut makan bersamanya .

"Semoga kau suka Hyung", ujar Donghae riang , yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Siwon . Siwon diam memperhatikan Donghae yang kini dengan lahapnya makan . Hanya semangkok sop sayur .

Siwon memperhatikan semangkuk sop dihadapannya , "Ini wortel ?", Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , lalu mengangguk , "Ne Hyung , waeyo ?", Siwon berdiri dengan kasar membuat kursi yang ia duduki terjatuh . Jantung Donghae berdegup kencang .

"H-hyung kau kenapa ?",tanya Donghae dengan mata memerah , sungguh ini hal yang membuatnya takut . Ia tak apa Siwon tak pernah senyum atau sekedar menyapa nya , tapi satu yang tak ingin dilihatnya Siwon menunjukkan sikap tak suka terhadapanya . Sakit , hati Donghae sakit .

Siwon mengambil semangkok sup itu lalu menghempaskan ke lantai . Mangkok yang terbuat dari kaca itupun dengan bunyi khas jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping . Sop yang dibuat oleh Donghaepun berceceran diatas lantai .

Begitu burukkah masakannya hingga dihargai seperti itu ?

Donghae berdiri , menatap Siwon dengan tatapan – ada apa - . Siwon berdecak kesal , "Aku tak suka wortel, kau bodoh, kau ingin aku terbaring lemah ditempat tidur berhari-hari eoh ! ", sontak ucapan Siwon membuat hati Donghae sama dengan nasib mangkok tersebut .

Bodoh ? Siwon mengatai dirinya bodoh ? Pantaskah seorang suami mengati istrinya bodoh ? Oh~, bukankah mereka atau lebih tepatnya Siwon tak menganggap Donghae sebagai istrinya .

"Oh apa mungkin kau memang sengaja ingin membuatku sakit , benar !", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tak Hyung , itu tak benar", elak Donghae diiringi dengan air matanya yang perlahan keluar .

"Jika aku tak memikirkan orangtuaku , aku tak akan pernah menyetujui pernikahan ini ", Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelumnya ia tendang kursi yang terjatuh tadi . Kursi yang ia tendang mengenai meja dan menyebabkan Donghae terjatuh ke belakang . Mungkin karena ia masih kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri , sehingga ia tak focus dengan keterkejutannya .

"Hhikkkss , hhikkkss", Donghae menangis dalam isakan tertahannya . Tubuhnya terasa sakit karena menghantam kursi dibelakangnya . Dia mencoba bangkit dan duduk dikursi yang mengenai punggung belakangnya .

"Kau tahu Hyung , ak-aku tak mungkin menyakitimu hhiikkss, kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu , hhikkss", Donghae menghapus air matanya kala ia mendengar ponselnya bordering .

Tahukah kau Siwon , Donghae tak tahu kalau kau tak menyukai Wortel !

"Eomma", gumamnya pelan saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya .

Donghae menrik nafas dalam , lalu mulai "Yeoboseyo Eomma ", sapanya riang . Terdengar tawa ringan dari sang Eomma .

"_Kau sedang apa sayang ? apa sudah sarapan ? mana suamimu ?",_tanya Eomma Donghae – Leeteuk Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya , "Ak-ku sedang didapur Eomma, baru saja tadi kami sarapan bersama ", jawabnya bohong . Bukankah kenyataannya Siwon menumpahkan masakannya dan meninggalkannya sendiri didapur . Ia tak mungkin berbicara jujur bukan?

Leeteuk bernafas lega , "_Syukurlah , apa selama seminggu ini dia berbuat baik denganmu, maksud Eomma dia tak pernah melakukan hal yang menyakitimu ?"_, Donghae terpaku mendengarnya . Tersakiti , secara fisik tidak namun secara bathin ?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , dengan air mata yang berurai , "Tidak Eomma, dia selalu baik denganku, dia selalu melindungiku, menjagaku, menyayangiku ", ucap harapan Donghae . Yah, itu adalah seberkas harapan dia untuk Siwon .

"_Kau kenapa sayang , kau menangis ?", _Donghae tersadar dan segera menghapus air matanya , "Tidak Eomma , aku hanya flu ", Donghae berbohong untuk kesekian kalinya .

"_Ya sudah , mianhae kalau Eomma menganggumu , tak usah kemana-mana jika flu , bye sayang~",_Donghae memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang menghitam .

Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya . Bahunya naik turun , isakan pilu terdengar ,"Hikkss Eomma, mianhae membohongimu , hhikkss, hhikkss, ia tak pernah baik dengaku Eomma ", Donghae semakin keras menangis . Ia pun tak takut kalau Siwon mendegar . Pernah suatu ketika dirinya menangis didalam kamar , menangisi sakit dan terluka hatinya karena ulah Siwon yang membentaknya . Apa yang dilakukan Siwon saat mendengar dan melihat Donghae menangis ? Dia menyuruh Donghae untuk tidak menangis dan membanting pintu dengan kasar .

Donghaepun bangkit dari duduknya , dan mulai memunguti pecahan-pecahan mangkok yang berserakan diatas lantai . Dengan diiringi air mata , dia berdo'a , "Tuhan hhiikss, buatlah dia sadar betapa aku mencintainya ", Donghaepun membuang pecahan ke bak sampah dan mulai melap tumpahan sop yang sudah menjadi lengket .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang ke taman . Dengan sebuah gitar dibalik punggungnya . Ia memilih mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang . Hari minggu yang sepi , pikirnya . Karena memang disekitar taman itu tak banyak orang yang berkunjung . Padahal hari cukup segar dan cerah .

Kyuhyun membawa gitar kedalam dekapannya , ia tersenyum kala wajah manis Donghae terlintas dalam pikirannya .

Ia mulai bernyanyi seiringan dengan nada gitarnya . Semilir angin benar-benar membuatnya terbuai dalam keindahan pagi ini .

**Baby every day and night nae gyeote isseojul**

**Sesang geu mueotboda sojunghan seonmul**

**Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo**

**Say i do, I can't stop loving you **

…**.**

Donghae memutuskan untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya . Dia berlari menuju taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya . Rencananya dia ingin lari pagi dengan Sungmin , entah kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba tidak jadi dengan alasan tidak enak badan . Tapi ya sudahlah , toh ia masih bisa sendiri . Walau kesepian ..

"Ahhh, lelah ", ucapnya dan mulai mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku taman . Dia mengedarkan pandangan , cukup lenggang . Tak seperti hari minggu biasanya .

"Sepi sekali ", gumamnya pelan . Ia pun memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi bangku . Dia memejamkan matanya , "Hyung , kau membuat hatiku benar-benar sakit kali ini ", Donghae membuka matanya . Satu tetes air matanya jatuh .

Dia sudah jatuh cinta ! Dia sudah terlanjur mencintai ! Salahkah ?

Donghae tersenyum , ia berdiri , "Kau harus kuat Hae ", semangatnya untuk dirinya sendiri . Ia pun berlari kecil .

Donghae menghentikan larinya saat melihat diatas bukit , seseorang namja dengan gitar didalam dekapannya . Entah kenapa kakinya menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri namja itu .

…

Kyuhyun membuka matanya , dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat sosok namja manis berdiri dihadapannya dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah senyum namja manis itu . Senyum malaikat diujung pagi ini , pikirnya .

Donghae tersenyum , "Mianhae Hyung , apa aku menganggumu ?", Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka menggelengkan kepalanya cepat , "Tidak , tidak ", jawab Kyuhyun , hingga tanpa sadar atau didasari alasan apapun Donghae tertawa kecil .

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya , lalu menaruh gitar disamping tubuhnya . Dan memberikan tempat duduk Donghae disebalah kanannya .

Donghae duduk berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun , lalu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping , hingga kini wajah mereka benar-benar dekat , " Kau masih ingat denganku Hyung?", Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Lee Donghae , benarkan ?", Donghae tersenyum .

Tentu saja ingat Lee , dia menyukaimu bukan ?

Donghae melempar jauh pandangannya pada langit biru dan burung-burung kecil . Ia merasa ketenangan disini . Dia memejamkan matanya . Kyuhyun tanpa kedip memandangi wajah Donghae .

'_Benar-benar manis',_ucapnya dalam hati . Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya bisa sedekat itu dengan Donghae .

"Kau lari pagi sendirian ?", Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun , "Seperti yang kau lihat ", jawabnya .

Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Oh , mana temanmu ? emh Sung – ", Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya , ia lupa siapa nama orang yang disukainya itu .

"Sungmin ?"

"Ya"

"Oh , dia bilang ia tak enak badan , jadi aku sendirian ", ujar Donghae sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya , "Kau sendiri Hyung ? Kemana si big head ?", Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar sebutan sepupunya itu .

"Dia dirumah ", Donghae hanya ber-oh ria menjawabnya , "Eh Hyung sebenarnya usianya itu berapa ?",tanya Donghae dengan raut penasarannya .

Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudmu ?", Donghae mengetukkan jari telunjuknya dipelipis matanya ," Wajahnya terlihat begitu muda , tapi pikirannya kolot sekali ", Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Kenapa kau tertawa !", seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya , bukan karena bentakan Donghae , melainkah wajah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya .

Kyuhyun berdehem kecil , menghilangkan kegugupan hatinya . Sungguh , sosok Donghae membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat .

"Kau mau tau usianya berapa ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Berapa Hyung ?",tanya Donghae tak sabar .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Usianya 27",Donghae melebarkan matanya yang sipit itu . Lagi dan lagi, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dihatinya . Dia tahu apa itu ! Cinta ! Donghae begitu lucu dan menggemaskan dimatanya .

"Jeongmal ? aahh, sangat tidak pantas , apa dia menggunakan jimat-jimat untuk meperawet wajahnya ?", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang terus terkembang , "Aku rasa tidak , Hyungku itu memang memiliki _baby face_", jelas Kyuhyun .

"Kalau kau ?",tanya Donghae , Kyuhyun menunjukkan dirinya , "Aku ?", Donghae memutar bola matanya malas , "Lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan kau Hyung ", ujar Donghae malas .

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil , "Usiaku 21 tahun , kalau kau ?", wajah Donghae kembali sedih , "16 tahun ", Donghae membuang wajahnya kea rah lain . Membuat Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya , ia tahu kalau namja manis yang sekarang ada disampingnya ada masalah . Namun ia tak mau bertanya , kenapa atau ada apa ? itu bukan haknya .

'_Usianya sama dengan Siwon Hyung ', _bathinnya .

"Donghae-ssi ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , Kyuhyun hampir tak tahan menahan tawanya kala melihat Donghae menyipitkan matanya dan memajukan bibirnya .

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi , sangat tidak bagus dan aku tidak suka ", Donghae berdiri , lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun bangkit dan mulai mengejar Donghae , "Lalu kau mau ku panggil apa ? Saengku , atau chagi ?",tanya Kyuhyun tidak serius , karena ia masih tertawa .

Donghae memukul lengan kanan Kyuhyun , "Kau menyebalkan Kyu !", Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya , hal itu membuat Donghae tertawa dan berlari .

Kyuhyun tertawa , "Hey kau harus memanggilku Hyung , hahaha", Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengejar Donghae yang sudah jauh dari dirinya .

Donghae tersenyum , setidaknya berkat adanya Kyuhyun , dirinya tak jadi menumpahkan air mata .

"Gomawo Hyung ", Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya , terlihat peluh keringat membasahi wajah tampannya , "Untuk ?", tanyanya .

"Mentraktirku ini ", Donghae mengangkat es krim ke wajah Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun tertawa karena bingung harus menjawab apa .

"Huh?", Donghae terkejut , saat Kyuhyun – oh ~ ibu jari Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya .

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja ", cibir Kyuhyun , ia pun kembali focus dengan es krimnya sendiri .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan semburat-semburat merah dipipinya . Ia menyentuh sudut bibirnya , ia tersenyum .

Kyuhyun yang melirik sekilas ke arah Donghae, dia hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya . Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya , _'Ahh, aku menyukainya ',_teriaknya dalam hati .

Kenapa tak diungkapkan langsung Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun terlalu takut dan malu sepertinya ,

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya . Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya , perasaan kantuk menyerangnya .

Donghae mengambil ponselnya , dan menatap gambar wallpapernya . Dia memejamkan matanya , "Andai kau seperti dia Hyung ", kembali air matanya jatuh .

Dia berharap sifat dan sikap Kyuhyun yang baik dan perhatiannya, bisa menular ke Siwon . Siwon yang dingin suka bersikap kasar dengannya bisa berubah sedikit untuknya . Tapi untuk alasan apa ? Bukankah Siwon sudah pernah mengatakan , kalau ia tak menyukai Donghae !

Mungkin karena kelelahan , akhirnya Donghae terlelap . Ia memeluk boneka nemonya dengan sangat erat , membayangkan kalau nemo itu adalah Siwon .

Walau sebenarnya hal itu takkan pernah terjadi !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ahhhh ", Siwon menghantam keras lawan pukulnya . Hingga lawannya terjatuh . Siwon tersenyum meremehkan , "Lihat betapa rendahnya kau !", Siwon menendang tubuh pria itu sebelum meninggalakannya .

Terdengar suara riuh dari para penonton . Yah , Siwon menyukai hal ini . Bertanding , memukul , dan menghabisi lawan – oh musuhnya adalah hobinya . Ia adalah _fighter _ handal . Tak jarang para pembisnis yang bersekutu dengan Appanya akan meminta bantuannya untuk membunuh .

Tak ada yang berani dengan Siwon , karena memang pengaruh besar Appanya .

Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang . Setelah menerima uang yang cukup banyak , ia memutuskan untuk pulang . Padahal yang lainnya mengajaknya untuk minum , sekedar merayakan keberhasilan dirinya menghabisi musuh Appanya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae membuka matanya secara perlahan saat ia mendengar ada suara dari ruangan tengah . Ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya , ternyata hari sudah gelap .

Seketika wajah Donghae pucat , saat melihat pemandangan didepan matanya . Ia berlari menghampiri Siwon yang kini tengah duduk santai disofa .

"Hyung apa yang terjadi denganmu ", Donghae dengan mata yang memerah mencoba membersihkan luka-luka ditangan dan diwajah Siwon .

Siwon menepis tangan Donghae saat menyentuh kulitnya , "Jangan berpura-pura peduli denganku !", Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur .

Perlahan air mata Donghae mengalir turun dari mata indahnya . Ia remas handuk hangat dalam genggamannya .

"Salahkah jika aku peduli denganmu Hyung , apa mungkin sikap peduli ku akan membuatmu sakit ?", Donghae kembali menghapus air matanya dengan sangat kasar .

Dia berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang berada didapur .

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?", pekik Siwon saat melihat Donghae memaksa mengobati tangannya . Donghae menatap tajam mata Siwon , dengan air mata yang berlinang ia mencoba berbicara , "Aku peduli denganmu karna kau suamiku , aku istrimu , jadi hargailah kepedulianku yang sama sekali tak penting untukmu ,kau boleh memarahiku setelah ini , tapi biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu ", Siwon terpaku mendengarnya . Tubuhnya terasa tegang . Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani menasehati dirinya .

"Hiikkss , kau tahu Hyung , aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini , apa uang Appa tak mencukupi keperluanmu ?",tanya Donghae yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Siwon .

Siwon dengan tatapan datarnya memandang Donghae yang begitu telaten membersihkan luka robek dilengannya .

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi , aku akan menyiapkan makan malam ", Donghae bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon . Siwon ingin mencegah kepergian Donghae , namun tangannya terasa kelu untuk melakukannya .

"Mianhae", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap ribuan bintang yang bertaburan diatas langit , " Donghae-ah ", ucapnya pelan namun menyiratkan kerinduan yang besar .

Yesung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya , "Jatuh cinta ", ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam , memilih membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmati udara segar mala mini .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ahhh , akhirnya selesai juga ^^ ,**

**Thanks buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini , Mohon tinggalkan ' jejak ' eah … :***

**Suka Kyuhae moment , kalau kalian ?**

**Balas review ~**

**Lullu20: Yah, kok sembunyi diketek Kibum !#cemburu , ohoohoho**

**Kim Haemi: Memang sikap Won dingin di ff ini , menyesal ? tentu , lihat saja dichap selanjutnya …**

**KittYoongFisHae: Kyuhae … omo , Hyukii kau dibawa" sihh …!#poutbibir, kau suka yang panjang-panjang yah …#otak yadong**

**Nnaglow : Hahahah , tenang-tenang , lihat chap akhir eoh … kkkk~**

**Haelfishy: Hae kan idola para Seme , wajarkan ? hihhihii, **

**casanova indah: Aku sudah membacanya ^^**

**noaiy: semua ulah kuda#digamparWon . . gamsa^^**

**dew'yellow: lihat nanti ya … hehehehe**

**Cutefish: tenang , nanti eonni buat Won bunuh diri karna mencampakkan(?) Hae , sesuju ?**

**Tiaraputri86: lho kok kak seto dibawa-bawa, kenapa gk ngaduin ke eyang subur aja ?**

**Arum Junie: Nih masuk kok ^^ , gamsa , nih sudah lanjutt …**

**Shetea: hooooooo, nih sudah lanjuutt ,..**

**Yulika : Eunhae , eunhae , eunhae , :p**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Ocean & Rainbow

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin

Park Jungsoo Lee

Kim Youngwoon

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

And others ,

Main Pair: ?

Genre: Romance, Drama, Sad, Hurt, boy x boy

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Dia adalah namja manis. Dia adalah sebongkah batu karang . Mencintai laut , sejak kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin .

Hingga pelangi muncul ditengah langit mendung . Dengan senyuman ia memberikan harapan pada namja manis itu . Harapan untuk keluar dari luka hati yang ia kira takkan pernah sembuh .

.

NO GS !

Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap ribuan bintang yang bertaburan diatas langit , " Donghae-ah ", ucapnya pelan namun menyiratkan kerinduan yang besar ._

_Yesung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya , "Jatuh cinta ", ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam , memilih membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmati udara segar malam ini ._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa kini sudah dua minggu Donghae tinggal bersama Siwon . Namun sama sekali tak ada perubahan sikap Siwon yang lebih berarti walaupun sedikit untuk Donghae . Tapi Donghae tetap bersabar dengan hatinya . Ia merasa , cepat atau lambat Siwon akan membalas cintanya . Hubungan Donghae dengan Kyuhyunpun semakin dekat , walau Kyuhyun tak tahu tentang rahasia Donghae . Rahasia dimana Donghae sudah menikah .

Hari ini adalah hari minggu . Tenang dan damai . Seperti sesosok namja manis yang diketahui bernama Donghae yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara kartun kesukaanya .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , kala ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka . Menampakkan seseorang namja tampan yang terbalutkan pakaian casual . Terlihat gagah , dan rupawan . Hingga membuat Donghae terpesona dibuatnya . Cinta . Yah, semakin lama ia tinggal dengan Siwon , berdekatan dalam arti tinggal bersama dalam satu atap . Membuat dirinya semakin mencintai sosok dingin itu . Walaupun Siwon menanggapinya dengan kesan dinginnya .

Donghae tersenyum , saat Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya , "Hyung , apa kau mau aku membuatkanmu sesuatu ?",tawar Donghae dengan gugupnya . Sungguh , detak jantungnya menjadi tak normal . Entah kenapa ? Mungkin karena tatapan Siwon yang mampu menghipnotisnya .

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya , terlihat lucu bagi Donghae . Namun tetap saja tak menghilangkan kesan _cool _dari dirinya . Siwon berdehem , "B-buatkan aku segelas kopi saja , jangan terlalu manis ",

"Aku tahu kau tak suka manis Hyung , tunggulah sebentar ", Donghae tersenyum dan mulai berjalan melewati Siwon untuk menuju dapur .

Siwon terdiam . Kenapa hatinya merasa enggan untuk membahas sikap Donghae yang menurutnya tidak sopan . Hey, Donghae memotong ucapannya , dan buruknya dia tak marah . Siwon bertanya didalam hatinya .

'_Ada apa denganku ?'_

Donghae merasa hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga . Siwon sudah tak pernah marah dengannya . Suatu kemajuan yang sangat bagus , pikirnya .

Donghae bergerak cepat , lalu berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk di sofa . Donghae meletakkan segelas kopi tersebut di atas meja , "Kau tak keluar Hyung ?". tanya Donghae dengan sedikit lebih tenang .

Siwon menatap Donghae dengan tatapan biasanya . Datar dan dingin .

"Kau menyuruhku pergi ?

"Huh?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis , "Sudah dapat yang baru ya ?",tanya Siwon dengan nada kesalnya . Donghae membulatkan matanya , "M-maksudmu apa Hyung ? Aku tak menyuruhmu pergi dan , dan yang baru , maksudmu apa ?", tanya Donghae tak terima telah dituduh Siwon seperti itu . Donghae berdiri menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sedihnya .

Bisa-bisanya Siwon berpikiran seperti itu . Tahukah kalau sebenarnya Donghae ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan suaminya ?

Siwon berdecak , "Tsk, kau kira aku tak tahu ? apa yang selama ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku ?", Donghae semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Siwon .

Siwon berdiri , lalu menatap Donghae dengan tajam , "Tapi ya sudahlah , itu urusanmu ", Siwon berjalan melewati Donghae , dan dia dengan sengaja menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan bahu Donghae , hal itu membuat Donghae limbung . Tentu saja , lihat saja perawakan Siwon yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi daripada Donghae .

Mata Donghae memerah menahan tangis , sungguh hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar penuturan Siwon yang seakan menghujam jantungnya .

Donghae berdiri , membelakangi tubuh Siwon , matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca , "Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan , terserah , jadi jangan berharap kalau aku akan jatuh cinta denganmu , jangan pernah ", ucap Siwon dan setelah itu terdengar bunyi bantingan pintu yang sangat keras .

Seketika itu , perlahan air mata Donghae kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya . Hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk , "Hikks, hiiks", isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya .

Sakit dan kecewa , oh tentu saja .

Donghae menyentuh dadanya , lalu mencengkeran kaosnya dengan sangat kuat , "Salahkah jika aku masih berharap , salahkah Hyung , salahkah , hhikksss", Donghae menangis dalam keheningan dirinya sendiri . Tak ada siapapun yang bisa menenangkannya .

Padahal dia sudah berharap , kalau sikap Siwon akan membawa dirinya lebih meyakini hatinya . Tapi harapan hanyalah sebuah impian yang tidak nyata .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi . Tatapannya kosong begitu pun hati dan pikirannya .

Hingga kini , ia memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya di sebuah danau yang tak cukup jauh dari danaunya .

Siwon mendudukan dirinya , di atas rerumputan di pinggir danau . Pagi yang cukup cerah dan indah . Namun tidak untuk hatinya saat ini . Ia sedang sedih , terluka . Tahukah ? Ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya .

Siwon menutup matanya , ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan . Lagi dan lagi, kejadian dua hari yang lalu kembali melintas di pikirannya .

_Pada saat itu , Siwon berniat untuk menjemput Donghae di sekolah . Entah kenapa hari itu dia ingin sekali menunjukkan perhatiannya . Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasakan hal itu ._

_Ia memarkirkan mobilnya , tepat di depan gerbang sekolah . Namun alangkah terkejutnya , saat ia mendapati istrinya , istri yang tak ia cintai namun bisa membuat hatinya tergugah tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja , oh tidak , ada dua orang namja hingga kini Donghae tengah dikerumuni oelh tiga orang namja . _

_Siwon tahu salah satu dari mereka , yaitu Sungmin . Tapi tidak untuk keduanya . Siwon bertambah panas , kala melihat sosok namja jangkung seperti dirinya walau tak sebesar dirinya dengan sentuhan lembut mengusap kepala Donghae . Tatapan sayang begitu terpancar ._

_Tanpa aba-aba , Siwon langsung memutar balikan mobilnya , dan pergi dari tempat itu . _

Cemburu ?

Entalah . Dia juga bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan . Dia tak bisa mengungkapkannya . Susah .

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya , menatap jauh ke atas langit . Dia menyesal telah melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat hati Donghae sakit . Dia tahu, dia sangat tahu . Karena , memang dirinya tahu dan sadar kalau Donghae mencintainya . Yah, sebuah wallpaper di ponsel cukup meyakinkan dirinya .

"Mianhae"

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae duduk ditepi ranjangnya . Matanya masih memerah , ia mengusap lembut sudut matanya saat ia merasa akan ada air mata yang kembali jatuh . Ia mengambil ponselnya di atas meja , saat mendengar ponselnya berdering .

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel tersebut . Satu helaan nafas panjang terdengar . Terlihat kecewa , karena dia pikir seseorang yang mengirimnya pesan adalah orang yang terus saja dipikirkannya .

Donghae berjalan menuju lemarinya , dia diam sejenak saat melihat sebuah jaket bewarna biru tergantung di dalam lemarinya . Jaket milik Siwon , milik Siwonnya .

Dia tersenyum , "Kau bodoh Lee Donghae , harus berapa lama kau akan menunggunya ", Donghae tertawa hambar , "Menunggu kau untuk dicintainya ", lanjutnya . Lalu ia menutup kembali lemarinya dan berjalan keluar .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia melihat sosok yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu datang . Yah, sesuai dengan janjinya .

"Apa aku terlambat Hyung ?",tanya Donghae ramah dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya . Sejenak Kyuhyun terpaku melihat senyum yang mampu merusak otaknya .

"Hyung ? Gwaenchana ?",tanya Donghae sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun tersadar , "Ne, kajja kita berangkat ", Kyuhyun mengamit jari-jemari Donghae dan mengajaknya untuk naik ke dalam mobilnya . Mobil yang baru saja ia beli dari hasil tabungannya .

Donghae merasakan jantungnya kembali berpacu . Mungkinkah ?

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya , setelah ia meyakini didalam hatinya .

Percuma menunggu , jika seseorang itu sama sekali tak menganggapnya ada . Biarlah , toh Siwon tak memperdulikannya juga . Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping . Ada secuil kebahagian terselip didalamnya . Kebahagian yang tak pernah ia temui saat bersama Siwon . Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis .

'_Kau harus kuat Lee Donghae ', _teriaknya dalam hati .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , saat ia merasakan Donghae membalas genggaman eratnya . Ia pun melirik sekilas ke arah Donghae . Dapat ia lihat Donghae menundukkan kepalanya , mungkin Donghae malu, pikirnya .

'_Ya Tuhan , inikah yangdisebut dengan cinta ? Indah , dan manis '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Woooo , lihat Hyung , indah sekaliii ", pekik Donghae riang saat ia melihat hamparan pasir putih yang begitu indah . Dan jangan lupakan , air pantai yang bewarna biru yang seakan memanggil dirinya untu segera mencicipi air laut tersebut .

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil , saat melihat tingkah lucu Donghae . Kini Donghae tengah berlari dipinggiran pantai . Kadang ia terjatuh , dan terseret ombak . Membuat wajah dan pakaiannya kotor seketika .

Donghae tertawa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya . Ia bahagia , ia bahagia . Dia harus bisa tertawa .

Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pasir putih . Mataharipun seakan bersahabat dengan kedua insane tersebut . Tak panas , malah menyejukkan .

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae , "Kau kenapa ? Kau sakit ?", Kyuhyun berujar panic saat melihat Donghae menangis . Donghae menggeleng , "Tidak , tidak , aku tak apa Hyung ", jawab Donghae dengan senyumannya .

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Donghae dengan usapan lembut ibu jarinya . Sekaligus membersihakn pasir dari wajah manis Donghae , "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis hm ?",tanya Kyuhyun lembut .

Bukannnya menjawab Donghae malah semakin terisak . Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , memberi ketenangan yang ia bisa .

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Donghae , "Sudah, tenanglah , kau sakit ?",tanya Kyuhyun lagi , dan Donghae menggeleng , "Jangan membuatku khawatir hm ", Kyuhyun meregangkan pelukannya . Donghae mengangguk pelan , "Ne Hyung , gomawoyo ", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali membawa Donghae ke dalam dekapannya .

Donghae pun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun , ia memejamkan matanya . Mencoba menikmati aroma tubuh Kyuhyun .

Pelukan hangat dari seseorang . Dan tahukah ? Siwon tak pernah memeluknya !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya , menyapu hampir ke setiap sudut ruangan . Siwon melangkahkan kakinya , menuju kamar tidur .

Siwon membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar . Saat dirinya tak menemukan apa yang ia cari .

"Kemana dia ?", tanyanya kesal dan entah kepada siapa . Tak selang lama , terdengar suara hentak kaki masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya . Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar kamar .

"H-hyung ", Donghae terkejut saat dia berusaha membuka pintu ada Siwon didepannya . Siwon memandangnya tajam , "Kau dari mana ?",tanya Siwon dingin dan menusuk . Apa Donghae takut ? Tidak. Justu ia sangat bahagia saat ini . Pertanyaan Siwon menyiratkan kalau dia pedulikan dengan Donghae ?

Donghae memandang mata Siwon dengan tatapan lembutnya , berharap tatapannya bisa meluluhkan hati beku Siwon .

"A-aku dari pantai Hyung ", jawab Donghae jujur , dan Siwon mengepalkan tangannya , "Dengan siapa ?", tanyanya tanpa merubah ekspresi atau nada suaranya .

Donghae diam sejenak . Haruskah ia berkata jujur ?

Siwon mencengkeram bahu Donghae dengan sangat kuat , "Dengan siapa ?",geram Siwon , Donghae meringis karena ia merasakan sakit di bahunya .

"Uh, mianhae Hyung, sakiit ", keluh Donghae , Siwon yang tersadar akan perbuatannya pun melepaskan cengkeramannya itu .

Siwon menatap tajam mata Donghae , walau dari tatapan itu tersirat sebuah kecemburuan dan kekhawatiran yang mendalam .

Donghae bisa melihat itu , namun entah kenapa ia menjadi ragu ! Siwon kasar terhadapanya , Siwon bilang ia tak mencintainya ? Buat apa yang mengharapkan cinta itu lagi ? Mustahil Siwon mencintainya .

"Dengan siapa kau pergi huh ? ", tanya Siwon sekali lagi .

Donghae berusaha menahan tangisnya , ia menatap Siwon dengan tajam , "Apa peduli mu Hyung , bukankah kau tak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang ku lakukan ?", Siwon terhenyak mendengar penuturan Donghae .

Donghae berdecih , "Kau pernah bilangkan pernikahan kita seperti nikah kontrak ? tidak saling mencintai tapi bisa bersatu ", Donghae mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya didalam hati .

Ia tak kuat menahan rasa sakit itu terlalu dalam hingga membuat hatinya begitu terluka .

Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya , "Kau tahu Hyung , aku , aku mencintaimu ", suara Donghae melemah , dan seketika itu pula Siwon merasakan kakinya lemas , "Aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali bertemu " .

Donghae memandang Siwon dengan tatapan lembutnya . Tatapan yang bisa membuat Siwon merasakan hal yang aneh .

Donghae tersenyum , "Tapi, aku rasa ", ia usap air matanya , "Itu dulu Hyung, rasa sakit yang kau torehkan menutupi rasa cintaku kepadamu ", Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya , "Aku turuti semua keinginanmu , kau pernah berucap , jangan pernah jatuh cinta denganku kan ? Ok, akan ku lakukan ", Donghae tersenyum miris .

"Kau juga tak menginginkan pernikahan ini bukan ? sebaiknya , sebaiknya , ", Donghae memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setetes demi setetes air matanya bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya ,"Kita bercerai saja ", ucapnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas . Saat dia mengatakan hal itu , hatinya menolak dengan keras .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , hingga kini ia berdiri membelakangi Siwon , "Kau pasti senangkan akhirnya , hhikss", Donghae menarik nafas dalam , lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan , "Kita berpisah , hhikkkss, mianhae kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu , aku , aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu , selalu membuatmu marah , selalu membuatmu kesal , mungkin , hhikkss, mungkin aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk ku agar bisa membuatmu tersenyum ", Donghae memejamkan matanya . Membiarkan mata dan juga hatinya menangis .

"Selamat tinggal Hyung", Donghae melangkahkan kakinya , "Mianhae ", Donghae berjalan menjauhi tubuh Siwon , _'Karena aku tak bisa menghapus cintaku begitu saja ',_lanjutnya dalam hati .

Siwon terdiam , sambil memandangi tubuh Donghae yang sudah hilang di balik pintu . Hatinya merasa sakit melihat itu semua , bukan hanya melihat tapi juga mendengarkan apa yang di tuturkan Donghae . Tapi, tak ada bantahan yang terlontar dari mulutnya . Padahal dia ingin sekali melakukan pembelaan , namun itu tidak mungkin . Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata , dan tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk mencegah Donghae pergi .

Siwon menjatuhkan air matanya , "Mianhaeyo ", Siwon terduduk lemas di atas marmer , "Apa yang harus ku lakukan , apa yang harus ku lakukan ", ucapnya berulang-ulang . Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi , dia bingung harus melakukan apa . Ia tak tahu .

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHH "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae terus saja berjalan , entah kemana angin membawanya . Di tengah malam , ia menelusuri jalan yang cukup ramai di tengah kota . Tak ada yang ia bawa . Hanya pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya , ponsel dan juga dompet . Dia tak mungkin pulang ke rumah orangtuanya . Itu akan membuat dirinya dan diri Siwon dalam bahaya .

Donghae mengusap wajahnya , ia pandangi wallpaper ponselnya . Ia tersenyum sedih , "Hyung , kenapa kau begitu jahat denganku , tahukah kalau ku sangat mencintaimu ", ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca .

Dia simpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya . Ia berdiam , menunggu seseorang menjemputnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kau mau kemana ?",teriak Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa menggunakan jaketnya , "Penting Hyung ", balas Kyuhyun tak kalah keras , dikarenakan dirinya sudah berada di dalam mobil .

…

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , saat mendengar deru mobil menghampirinya . Ia berharap, kalau itu Siwon . Namun ternyata , bukan .

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu ?",tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat keadaan Donghae yang begitu menyedihkan di matanya . Wajah Donghae benar-benar pucat .

Donghae tersenyum , "Bisakah aku tinggal sementara waktu di tempatmu Hyung?",tanya Donghae parau , Kyuhyun menatapnya heran , "Ada apa ?",tanyanya lagi .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , Kyuhyun mengerti kalau Donghae tidak ingin membahas masalah tersebut . Ia pun mendekap tubuh Donghae dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada .

Donghae merebahkan kepalanya di jendela mobil , _'Sebaiknya kita bercerai saja ', _pikirnya . Donghae memejamkan matanya . Ia menangis dalam diam .

Ia tak serius dengan hal itu , ia tak serius . Dan ia menyesal .

…

Mobil Kyuhyun menghilang , tergantikan oleh sebuah mobil mahal yang terparkir tepat dimana mobil Kyuhyun berada sebelumnya .

Siwon keluar dari mobil , mengedarkan pandangannya , "Kemana dia ?",tanyanya bodoh , dia berlari , mengelilingi sesisi kota . Wajahnya terlihat gusar, takut bila terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dengan Donghae , istrinya . Apa dia sudah mengakui Donghae sebagai istrinya ? Entahlah .

Dia terus berlari , hingga kakinya lelah untuk melangkah . Dalam benaknya hanya ada secercah harapan ,

Dia tak terlambat ,

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Huhu , T.T , Aku menangis saat menuliskan kata-kata untuk Donghae ( sihae moment ) , sedih , sedih , menurut kalian ?**

**Mind RnR please :D , **

**Untu para readers n siders , yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini , dan meninggalkan jejaknya ( Excpt Siders ) , saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak ^^**

**Haelfishy : Siwon tidak jahat T.T , dia hanya seseorang yang dingin (?)**

**Hidayat012 : Lanjutt terus ... kkk~ , **

**elfishy : Nih sudah lanjut chingu , gamsa**

**nnaglow : :(**

**Kim Haemi : Siwon ditendang balik sama Ming :p**

**Casanova indah : hohoooo, kyuhae shipper berkibar nihh :)**

**dew'yellow : nih sudah lanjut , gamsa , udah bacakan di wp ?**

**haelfishy : tapi hae cinta sama Won , lol**

**guest : nih sudah lanjutt ...**

**Cutefish : ^^ , Kyuhae emang so sweet , tapi lebih romance sihae :)**

**NRL LOVE FISHY : ya , tunggu bagaimana reaksi Kyu ya -_- **

**Shetea : saya yang berterima kasih :) , wallpaper nya ^^**

**LulluBee : pasti , pasti#evilsmirk**

**Yulika : miris lagi author yang nulis , gk sanggup baca ulang Y.Y**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Ocean & Rainbow

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin

Park Jungsoo Lee

Kim Youngwoon

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

And others ,

Main Pair: ?

Genre: Romance, Drama, Sad, Hurt, boy x boy

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Dia adalah namja manis. Dia adalah sebongkah batu karang . Mencintai laut , sejak kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin .

Hingga pelangi muncul ditengah langit mendung . Dengan senyuman ia memberikan harapan pada namja manis itu . Harapan untuk keluar dari luka hati yang ia kira takkan pernah sembuh .

.

NO GS !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Mobil Kyuhyun menghilang , tergantikan oleh sebuah mobil mahal yang terparkir tepat dimana mobil Kyuhyun berada sebelumnya ._

_Siwon keluar dari mobil , mengedarkan pandangannya , "Kemana dia ?",tanyanya bodoh , dia berlari , mengelilingi sesisi kota . Wajahnya terlihat gusar, takut bila terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dengan Donghae , istrinya . Apa dia sudah mengakui Donghae sebagai istrinya ? Entahlah ._

_Dia terus berlari , hingga kakinya lelah untuk melangkah . Dalam benaknya hanya ada secercah harapan ,_

_Dia tak terlambat ,_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah namja manis yang kini tengah tertidur dengan lelap di atas sofa . Kyuhyun mengelus pipi namja manis itu dengan lembut , "Kau kenapa ? ada masalah apa hm", gumamnya pelan , dan tentu saja ia takut jika suaranya itu bisa membangunkan Donghae , yah , namja manis yang sekarang ada disamping Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya , hingga kini bibirnya sudah berjarak satu inchi dari bibir mungil Donghae . Terlihat begitu sempurna , walau dia dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun .

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kea rah pintu kamarnya , saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka . Menampakkan sesosok makhluk tampan dengan kepalanya yang sedikit besar di atas rata-rata .

"Kau menculiknya ?",tanya Yesung yang sudah pasti mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Yesung yang kini duduk disampingnya , "Mulutmu tak pernah disekolahkan ya Hyung , sembarangan sekali ", ujar Kyuhyun kesal dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan .

Yesung menaikan satu alisnya , "Mwo ? Apa kau kata ?", Yesung berdiri lalu memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras . Menurutnya , Kyuhyun sudah bertindak kurang sopan dengannya . Bukankah Kyuhyun memang seperti itu ?

Kyuhyun langsung membungkam mulut Yesung dengan sapu tangan miliknya saat ia tahu Yesung akan segera memaki dirinya dengan suara yang benar-benar keras , "Kecilkan suaramu Hyung !", perintah Kyuhyun dengan berbisik , Yesung hanya diam dan mengangguk kecil . Entah kenapa , bentakan Kyuhyun dan juga tatapan tajam Kyuhyun seakan menciutkan nyalinya .

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya , "Kira-kira dia ada masalah apa ya Hyung ?", Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku juga tidak tahu , setahuku , keluarganya sangat harmonis , jadi untuk masalah keluarga itu tidak mungkin ", Yesung memberi pendapat .

Yesung kembali mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun , sambil memandangi wajah malaikat Donghae yang tengah terlelap , "Apa mungkin dia ada masalah dengan kekasihnya , gara-gara kau berkencan dengannya ", Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan padangannya dari wajah Donghae lalu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tak percaya , namun seolah membenarkan juga , walau tidak seutuhnya .

Kekasih ? Kyuhyun sungguh berharap, Donghae tidak mempunyai kekasih saat ini !

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil , "Tidak mungkin hyung , bagaimana mungkin jika dia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya sampai pergi dari rumah , itu tidak mungkin , seperti hubungan suami istri saja ", ujar Kyuhyun , Yesungpun akhirnya mengangguk setelah ia bisa menela'ah perkataan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya cukup simple itu . Namun entah kenapa, di malam yang dingin ini otaknya sedikit terganggu . Mungkin karena dirinya mengantuk .

Yesung menguap , "Ahh~, aku tidur ya , besok aku akan ada urusan", Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun , "Bukankah besok hari minggu hyung ?", Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya , menatap Kyuhyun dengan satu pandangan lurus , "Aku ingin ke Busan , mencari sesuatu disana ", Kyuhyun hanya ber-oh ria saat mendengar jawaban Yesung .

Kembali , Kyuhyun menatap wajah Donghae yang begitu manis dimatanya . Lebih manis dari coklat valentine , pikirnya . Ia mengusap pipi Donghae , "Kau , hm, aku menyukaimu ", bisiknya , lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan membawa ke dalam kamarnya .

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun , ponsel Donghae terjatuh dan tertendang masuk ke dalam kolong sofa . Dan sialnya , ponsel Donghae dalam keadaan _silent , _dengan begitu , sepertinya ponsel Donghae tidak akan bisa ditemukan dalam beberapa hari kedepan .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon memukul cermin lemarinya dengan sangat keras . Hingga cermin lemarinya itu pecah berkeping-keping dan jangan lupakan , pecahan kaca yang tertancap di buku-buku jemarinya . Perih , sakit , namun rasa itu hilang kala ia , masih khawatir , takut , dengan keberadaan Donghaenya saat ini .

Yah , dia mengakui kali ini , dia , dia , menyesal . Siwon terduduk lemas , dengan menyenderkan tubuh kekarnya dibadan lemari , "Hae , mianhae , mianhae ", dia menjatuhkan air matanya . Dia menangis dalam diam . Menyesali segala sesuatu yang pernah ia sia-siakan saat bersama Donghae .

Dia berdiri , berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya yang beberapa minggu dijadikan Donghae sebagai tempat tidurnya . Ia duduk ditepi ranjang , mengusap lembut seprai bewarna putih . Membiarkan seprai putih itu berubah warna , menjadi warna merah dan berbau amis . Ia kembali menjatuhkan air matanya , kala ia ingat , saat itu , saat dimana dia , melihat Donghae dengan cara berbeda ,

_Flashback on ,_

_Dia tengah membereskan sofa , yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat tidurnya . Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat , kala ia mendengar teriakan dengan suara yang amat keras . Dan dia juga tahu siapa pemiliknya , karena hanya ada dia , dan dia , Donghae , istrinya yag tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen ._

_Siwon membuka pintu dengan cepat , entah kenapa mendengar teriakan Donghae membuat hatinya jadi tak tenang dan khawatir . Ia membelalakan matanya , saat ia melihat Donghae dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis tengah berdiri di atas ranjang , tepat disudut , memeluk boneka nemo-nya dengan sangat erat dan wajahnya seperti orang ketakutan ._

_Siwon berjalan mendekati ranjang . Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak bersahabatnya , lantas ," Kau kenapa ?",tanya Siwon yang masih belum mengerti dengan tingkah Donghae yang menurutnya sangat aneh ._

_Donghae menatap Siwon dengan tatapan takutnya , "A-aku , takutt", ungkapnya , lalu mengarahakan pandangannya ke kaki Siwon . Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Donghae yang jatuh pada kakinya , "Ada apa ?",tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang datar – walau sebenarnya didalam hatinya ia penasaran ._

_Donghae semakin mengeratkan nemonya , "Itu ada , hm, ada ", Siwon menatap Donghae dengan tajam , lalu ia melihat disekeliling kakinya , tak ada apapun . Hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat kakinya , dan menemukan , "Kecoa ?",tanya Siwon sambil menatap seekor kecoa yang sudah mati akibat terinjak kakinya atau mungkin karena hal lain ? entahlah ._

_Siwon mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap wajah Donghae yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang susah diterka oleh Siwon sendiri . Jujur , Donghae begitu lucu degan ekspresi seperti itu , bahkan lebih lucu daripada sebelum-sebelumnya . Bagi Siwon , Donghae adalah seorang badut yang mampu menghibur hatinya yang terasa kaku . _

_Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Mianhae hyung , kalau membuatmu terkejut karna teriakanku ", dan Siwon hanya bergumam kecil sebagai jawabannya . Dia membalikkan tubuhnya , untuk menuju ruang tengah , melanjutkan membersihkan sofa yang tertunda sebelumnya ._

_Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae memanggilnya dengan manja . Siwon senang mendengarnya , tapi sekali lagi , dia tak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi itu , sungguh ._

_Donghae dengan takut-takut berjalan menuju pinggir ranjang , lalu merentangkan tangannya . Siwon menaikan satu alisnya , tak mengerti maksud Donghae apa . Hingga , Donghae berucap , "Hyung , gendong aku , aku takut ", rengek Donghae manja yang hampir saja membuat Siwon tersenyum . Hampir ? Iya . Walau jauh didalam hati sana , ia tengah tertawa , betapa menggemaskannya istrinya ini ._

_Siwon memandang Donghae dengan datar , lalu berjalan menghampiri Donghae . Kini ia berdiri, membelakangi Donghae . Donghae tersenyum , " Gomawoyo", bisiknya tepat ditelinga Siwon , saat dia sudah berada dipunggung kuat Siwon ._

_Tanpa diketahui Donghae dan juga tanpa disadari oleh Siwon sendiri , kini seulas senyum terpahat begitu indah diwajah tampannya . Hingga memperlihatkan dua lesung di masing-masing pipinya ._

_Flashback off ,_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya . Keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran dari pori-pori kulitnya . Setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya . Ia bermimpi , kalau ia dan Siwonnya berpisah untuk selama-lamanya . Siwon meninggalkannya begitu saja , tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas . Mencampakkan dirinya yang begitu terluka karena terlalu mencintainya . Bukankah mimpinya itu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan ? Bukankah dirinya yang meninggalkan Siwon ? Meninggalkan suaminya ?

Kyuhyun terbangun kala mendengar suara Donghae yang berteriak. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampiri ranjangnya . Ia terkejut kala melihat keadaan Donghae , "Omo , hyung , hyuung", Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Yesung yang tengah terlelap dikamar sebelah .

Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh kening Donghae, sangat panas , "Ya Tuhan , Hae , sadarlah , sadarlah ", Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Donghae yang sepertinya masih bermimpi dengan hal yang sama . Kyuhyun dengan raut yang panic , bingung harus melakukan apa . Ia mengecup kening Donghae yang sangat panas itu , siapa tahu saja kecupannya itu bisa menurunkan panas tubuh Donghae . Walaupun itu tidak mungkin bukan ?

"Hyungg", kembali Kyuhyun meneriaki Yesung yang masih tidak muncul kehadapannya . Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang kini dengan begitu kuatnya menggenggam eratnya .

Didalam mimpinya , dia menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang ingin pergi meninggalkannya . Sakit hatinya . Seperti diiris ribuan pisau tajam tepat di jantungnya .

Yesung dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam kamar milik Kyuhyun , "Ada apa Kyu ?", tanya Yesung dengan mata yang setengah terpejam , Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah Yesung yang kini duduk disampingnya sambil memandangi wajah pucat Donghae .

"Dia kenapa Kyu ? ", Yesung segera menyentuh tangan Donghae , lalu beralih pada keningnya , "Omo, tinggi sekali panasnya , tunggu sebentar ", Yesung berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur , meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya .

Ia kembali menatap Donghae , ia genggam erat tangan Donghae yang begitu panas dan ia kecup punggung tangan Donghae berkali-kali .

Donghae menangis dengan mata terpejam , hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sudah kembali dengan baskom yang berisi air dan handuk kecil yang ada ditangannya menjadi panic dan takut secara bersamaan .

Kyuhyun menaruh handuk kecil ke kening Donghae , "Dia demam Hyung ", Yesung mengangguk , "Dan ia mimpi buruk , apa kau sudah menghubungi orangtuanya ?", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya .

Yesung menghela nafas , "Ya sudah , besok pagi akan ku hubungi orangtuanya , aku pikir saat ini orangtuanya tengah kebingungan mencari anaknya ", ujar Yesung yang dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang kini sudah tenang tidur dengan lelap . Kyuhyun tersenyum , seketika hatinya menjadi lega . Saat melihat Donghae seperti itu , hatinya menjadi gelisah . Wajar saja bukan ? ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan pesona Donghae .

Ia usap pipi mulus Donghae , "Kau mimpi apa Hae ",ujar Kyuhyun pelan . Ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Donghae yang masih berbalutkan baju saat mereka pergi ke pantai . Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding di kamarnya , "Jam 3 ", ia pun menoleh kesampingnya . Melihat Yesung yang sudah tertidur sangat lelap dengan mulut yang terbuka . Hingga , salivanya keluar dari sudut bibirnya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya , "Gomawo Hyung , telah membantuku ", Kyuhyun kembali menatap Donghae .

Ia telusuri wajah manis Donghae , dari mata , hidung , dan juga bibirnya . Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Donghae . Ada bisikan kecil agar dirinya mencicipi bibir tipis pink itu . Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak , aku belum sah menjadi kekasihnya ", Kyuhyun hendak beranjak untuk mengambil segelas air untuk dirinya . Namun belum sempat melangkah , tangannya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan . Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya , menatap tangan Donghae yang kini begitu erat mencengekram pergelangan tangannya .

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya , menatap Donghae dengan diam . Karena memang , Donghae masih dalam keadaan tertidur . Kyuhyun kembali duduk , dan saat itulah Donghae terbangun dan langsung memeluknya .

Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya , hingga membangunkan Yesung yang tengah terlelap . Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung Donghae , memberikan ketenangan untuk namja manis yang begitu erat memeluknya .

"Jangan menangis lagi Hae , tenang ", Kyuhyun terus saja mengusap-usap punggung Donghae , dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pucuk kepala Donghae . Hingga tubuh Kyuhyun terasa kaku , dan hatinya terasa panas saat mendengar satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae yang masih berada di alam mimpi .

"Hiks , jangan tinggalkan aku Hyung , hhikkss, Siwoniie Hyung , hikkss"

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ditempat yang lain , diwaktu yang bersamaan . Siwon terkejut dan langsung terbangun . Dia menatap kesekeliling kamarnya , lalu , "Hae , Hae , kau sudah pulang ?", Siwon berlari menuju ruang tengah . Mencari keberadaan Donghaenya .

Namun nihil , tidak ada Donghaenya dimanapun . Dia terduduk lemas disofa , menatap sendu sebuah foto yang kini sudah menjadi wallpaper dirinya sejak seminggu yang lalu , "Hae , mianhaeyo ", ia kembali menghubungi Donghaenya .

…

Ponsel Donghae bergetar dibawah kolong sofa . Sayang , tak ada yang mendengarnya . Tak ada .

…

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya . Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi . Hampir dua jam dia mengubungi Donghaenya , namun sama sekali tak ada yang menjawab dari ujung sana .

Siwon memejamkan matanya . Mengutuk dirinya yang begitu bodohnya menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya , dan yang sangat ia cintai sebenarnya . Tapi , saat itu , kala itu , cinta didalam hati Siwon belumlah tumbuh . Walaupun sejujurnya , kali pertama ia melihat Donghae , ia sudah merasakan getaran lain dihatinya .

Dia tersenyum miris , kala ia menyadari satu hal. Ia begitu merindukan Donghae , dan kenapa rasa itu tak datang kala Donghae ada didekatnya ?

Kenapa perasaan cinta itu tak timbul saat Donghae ada disisinya ?

Kenapa , ia baru menyadari , betapa beharganya Donghae untuknya saat Donghae sudah tidak ada lagi bersamanya ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun termenung dibalkon kamarnya , menerawang jauh mentari pagi yang kini sudah mulai menyapa . Kini yang ada dirumah , hanya ada dia dan juga Donghae yang masih terjaga dalam tidurnya . Sedangkan Yesung sudah pergi dari sejam yang lalu .

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat , "Siwon , siapa dia ?", Kyuhyun mengusap dengan kasar wajahnya . Kemudian ia kembali menuju kamarnya .

Ia tersenyum kala melihat Donghae kini sudah terduduk lesu diatas kasurnya dan dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat . Saat ia melihat Donghae , kenapa hatinya menjadi sakit ? Apa mungkin , dia sudah tak bisa lagi memiliki hati Donghae seutuhnya , karena satu nama ' Siwon ' yang Donghae tidak ingin seseorang itu pergi ?

Dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti , seseorang itu sangatlah penting . Dan dia hanya menunggu penjelasan dari Yesung yang katanya , akan menghubungi orangtua Donghae pagi ini .

Donghae menguap lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan . Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya .

Ia tersenyum , "Hyung", sapanya dan membawa Kyuhyun untuk berjalan menghampirinya .

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada disamping tubuh Donghae .Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Donghae, lalu menyentuh kening Donghae, "Sudah turun ", gumam Kyuhyun , dan Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Apa yang kau bicarakan ?", tanya Donghae karna ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak ada ", jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Kau bohong", Donghaepun memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya membalikkan tubunya , memunggungi Kyuhyun .

"huh?", Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dibuatnya . Tingkah Donghae benar-benar menggemaskan dimatanya . Dan dia bersumpah , bahwa dia tak akan membiarkan Donghae menangis untuk hal apapun . Mulai saat ini , detik ini .

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Donghae , ia tertawa , "Kau semakin manis saat seperti itu ", sukses ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya merona . Donghae menundukkan kepalanya , menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya . Sungguh , ia terlihat sangat manis seperti itu .

Donghae terdiam sejenak , _'Siwoniie Hyung ', _ia mengangkat wajahnya , menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam . Sikap Kyuhyun begitu bisa membuatnya tersenyum , senang , tidak dengan Siwon yang selalu membuatnya menangis, kecewa dan terluka .

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang sudah berada ujung mata Donghae , "Don't cry , kau akan jelek seperti itu ", Donghae tertawa kecil mendengarnya . Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Hyung ", Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat , dan Kyuhyunpun membalas pelukan Donghae dengan tak kalah eratnya .

"Gomawo Kyu Hyung ", Kyuhyun mengangguk , ia usap kepala belakang Donghae dengan sayang , " Aku tidak melakukan hal apapun untukmu , jadi tak usah berterima kasih ", ujar Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat Donghae mempererat pelukannya .

"Kau tidak mhal apapun , namun itu bagimu , tapi bagiku , secuil perhatianmu , seperti ini , ini sudah membuatku bahagia , sangat bahagia , hingga aku lupa , rasa sedih bagaimana ", Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya . Ia tak tahu , namun ia cukup mengerti . Donghae tengah berusaha beranjak untuk bangkit dari luka lama , dan dengan senang hati ia membantunya .

' _Ku harap ini , adalah jalan yang bisa membawaku ke dalam kebahagian '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon kini sudah berada disalah satu Café yang cukup terkenal di Kota itu . Dia sedang menunggu seseorang , "Lama sekali ", ia pun memandangi ke sekitarnya . Hampir seluruh orang yang ada disekitarnya , yeoja atau namja terus saja memperhatikannya . Siwon membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , saat orang – orang tak berguna , Siwon menyebutnya demikian , menatapnya dengan kerlingan nakalnya .

'_Murahan' , _pikirnya .

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya , saat seseorang namja bertubuh tegap kini sudah berada dihadapannya . Namja itu duduk disampingnya .

Siwon tersenyum sinis , "Tidak berubah ", dan namja itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya , "Kau pun sama Siwon-ah ", balas namja itu yang mempunyai nama – Jung Yunho .

Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya . Yunho menaikan satu alisnya , "Apa ini ?",tanyanya pada selembar foto yang kini ada ditangannya .

Siwon menggaruk tengkuk lehernya , "Dia , hm ", Siwon seakan susah untuk mengatakan ' dia istriku ' , namun Yunho cukup mengerti dengan sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini .

Yunho tersenyum , "Dia istrimu ?",dan Siwonpun mengangguk atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yunho kepadanya . Yunho tertawa kecil , "Aku lihat kau sedikit berubah Siwon-ah , sejak kapan kau bersikap terbuka seperti ini , apa gara-gara , anak manis ini ?", tanya Yunho yang seketika merubah raut wajah tenang Siwon menjadi datar dan penuh amarah .

"Jangan pernah puji dia , yang boleh memujinya hanya aku ", Yunho mengangkat tangannya , "Baiklah , mianhae , mianhae , hentikan tatapanmu itu Siwon-ah , kau ingin membunuhku dengan tatapan itu eoh ?", tanya Yunho yang membuat Siwon mendengus mendengarnya .

Wow , Siwon sudah mulai posesif eoh ?

"Temukan dia ", Yunho mengerutkan keningnya , "Maksudmu ?", tanya Yunho seakan tak mengerti dengan perkataan Siwon .

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat , lalu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sedihnya . Hingga , Yunho tak percaya , kalau Siwon yang didepannya kali ini , adalah Siwon yang hampir ia kenal 10 tahun lamanya . Karena ia tahu , Siwon tak pernah kenal dengan namanya ' minta tolong ' atau ' melakukan hal bodoh ' seperti , menjatuhkan air matanya , seperti saat ini .

Yunho tersenyum , " Dia sudah merubahmu banyak eoh ", Siwon hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Yunho , ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya , "Kau harus menemukannya secepatnya , dan aku ingin , besok dia sudah berada diapartemenku ", Yunho mengangguk , "Baiklah Siwon-ah ".

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya , sebelumnya ia menyerahkan amplop yang berisi cek dengan jumlah uang yang sangat banyak . Hampir seratus juta won , hanya untuk bayaran agar Donghae bisa kembali kedalam pelukannya . Bahkan Siwon bisa memberi lebih dari itu , karena baginya , saat ini , Donghae adalah harta beharga yang ia punya .

"Jika kau tak bisa menemukannya hingga besok , kau akan mati ditanganku ", Yunho bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Siwon yang ia tahu , itu tidaklah main-main .

"Akan ku kerahkan seluruh anak buahku Siwon-ah , dan kau tak perlu khawatir , jika dia memang mencintaimu , dia akan kembali padamu "

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengarnya , lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang kini sudah berkutat dengan beberapa ponsel ditangannya . Apalagi kalau menghubungi semua anak buahnya , untuk mencari dimana keberadaan istri bosnya tersebut .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae tertawa riang saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun penuh dengan tepung terigu . Seakan – akan beban dihatinya terangkat atau mungkin hilang entah kemana .

Kyuhyun mengusapkan tangannya yang penuh dengan tepung ke pipi Donghae . Alhasil , kini wajah Donghae sama kotornya dengan wajah Kyuhyun . Namun sama sekali tidak menghilangkan kesan manis diwajahnya .

Sudah hampir dua jam , mereka terus saja bermain dengan tepung-tepung itu . Padahal niat awalnya , Kyuhyun ingin membuat sebuah kue yang ia pelajari dari Yesung . Namun siapa sangka , Donghae merusak semuanya . Bukannya gula yang ia masukkan , melainkan garamlah yang ia jadikan sebagai salah satu bahan pemanis .

Ahh~ , Donghae , ck, ck , ck .

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Donghae sekilas , "Tunggu ya ", Kyuhyun segera membersihkan tangannya , lalu mengambil ponselnya yang terus saja berdering . Dan Donghae masih terpaku karna mendapatkan ciuman pertama dipipinya . Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya .

Ia usap pelan pipinya , "Kyu Hyung ", ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya , dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menerima telepon .

…

"Bagaimana Hyung ?",tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang saat ini tengah menelpon . Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Yesung , "Begini Kyuhyun-ah , aku baru saja berbicara dengan orangtua Donghae-ah , katanya , anaknya sedang ada dirumah ", Kyuhyun hanya diam membiarkan Yesung berucap . Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sangat takut untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita dari Yesung . Karena ia tahu , pernyataan yang disampaikan Yesung dari orangtua Donghae adalah hal buruk . Mereka berbohong bukan ? Bukankah Donghae kini sedang berada diluar rumah ? Dan mereka mengatakan kalau Donghae sedang ada dirumah mereka ? Kalau benar Donghae kabur dari rumah , pasti mereka tengah berusaha mencari Donghae , bukannya kebalikannya .

"Setelah aku terus saja menanyainya , akhirnya Eommanya mau berkata jujur , dengan catatan aku tak membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun ", Kyuhyun merasakan detak jantungnya kini sudah berdetak dengan sangat keras dan tidak teratur .

"Kau tahu ?", Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung , "Dia sudah menikah ", saat itulah Kyuhyun merasakan kalau tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bertulang . Sangat lemas dan lemah , dan ia sangat sadar kalau jantungnya berhenti berdetak .

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya , saat ia mendengar suara tangisan , "H-hae ", Kyuhyun mematikan sepihak sambungan telepon , lalu berlari menghampiri Donghae yang kini tengah menangis .

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Hikks, hiikss , mianhae Kyu Hyung , aku sudah membohongi Yesung seonsaeng ", ujar Donghae disela-sela tangisnya .

Dan tahukah kau Donghae , yang merasa sangat terbohongi disini adalah Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum , walau jauh didalam hatinya sana ia tengah menangis pilu saat ini . Seseorang yang ia cintai , sudah bersuami ? Oh , kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya sangatlah mustahil . Walau Kyuhyun masih berharap , memang .

"Tidak apa-apa , kami akan menutupinya ", ujarnya menenangkan , Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya , ia tatap mata Kyuhyun , "Gomawo", balas Donghae dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun .

Sepertinya ia masih kurang mengerti , kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyukainya . Oh ~ entahlah .

…

Siwon terduduk di atas ring tinju , setelah ia menghajar habis-habisan salah satu lawannya . Ia berdiri , kala salah satu sahabatnya datang menghampirinya .

Changmin memberikan sebuah amplop penuh uang didalamnya , "Hanya ini ?",tanya Siwon dan Changmin mengangguk , "Hanya segitu yang ia punya bos ", jawab Changmin , Lalu Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang namja yang kini terbaring tak berdaya diatas ring , dengan luka memar hampir diseluruh tubuhnya .

Siwon meremas amplop dengan tangannya yang diperban , "Geledah semua isi mobilnya", Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang kini hanya diam melihat kepergian dirinya .

Siwon kini sudah berada di dalam mobilnya . Ia memejamkan matanya , "Mianhaeyo hae" untuk sejuta kalinya ia berucap hal itu .

'_Kau tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini kan Hyung ?'_

"Aku ingin Hae "

'_Sebaiknya , kita bercerai saja '_

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak , aku akan membawamu kembali ke sisiku Hae ", Siwon menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat ke perusahaan Appanya . Karena sebelumnya , ia disuruh sang Appa untuk datang ke Perusahaan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae terduduk di sebuah kursi salah satu bangku taman , disebelahnya ada Kyuhyun yang terus saja memandanginya , "Sudah , jangan sedih lagi ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam .

Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Hyung", balasnya dengan memaksakan senyum diwajahnya . Kyuhyun yang melihat itu , rasanya ingin berteriak dan menangis . Sakit hatinya , sakit . Apalagi setelah Donghae mengatakan semuanya . Dari awal hingga akhir .

Perceraian .

Kyuhyun berharap , perceraian itu benar-benar terjadi . Namun apa daya , Donghae hanya terbawa emosi kala itu .

Donghae menatap jauh ke atas langit , hari sedikit mendung , "Aku berharap , ada pelangi yang muncul saat ini ", Kyuhyun tersenyum , lalu membawa wajah Donghae untuk menghadap kea rah wajahnya .

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap mata Kyuhyun yang kini tanpa kedip memandanganya . Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae cukup lama . Donghae terkejut , namun ia tak bisa menolak hal ini . Terasa hangat dan juga tenang .

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi Donghae . Kyuhyun tersenyum , saat melihat Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali .

"Izinkanlah aku untuk menjadi pelangi untukmu Hae "

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**^^ , Tak banyak bercomment , hari sudah malam , saatnya saya tidur ^^**

**Mianhae , tidak bisa balas review kalian satu" eoh , dan untuk yang req ff , saya tampung dulu hm .. Dan jika kalian ingin membaca ff terbaru saya , ' Y ' , bisa kunjungi Wp saya .. ^^**

**Mind RnR pelase ?**

**Fishiie LophaehaeUKE ~ LulluBee ~ nnaglow ~ NemoSnower ~ haehaehae ~ Cutefish ~ SihaeAddicted ~ Kim Haemi ~ shetea'vhateamach ~ Arum Junie ~ Yulika19343382 ~ SihaeLuv ~ Casanova indah ~**

**Untuk pairnya , silahkan lihat next chap … gomawoyo ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Ocean and Rainbow

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : other members of Sj

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, sad, yaoi

Summary : Dia adalah namja manis. Dia adalah sebongkah batu karang. Dia mencintai laut, sejak kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin.

Hingga pelangi muncul ditengah langit mendung. Dengan senyuman ia memberikan pada namja manis itu. Harapan untuk keluar dari luka hati yang ia kira takkan pernah sembuh .

…

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya,_

_Donghae menatap jauh ke atas langit, hari sedikit mendung, "Aku berharap, ada pelangi yang muncul saat ini " Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu membawa wajah Donghae untuk menghadap kea rah wajahnya._

_Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap mata Kyuhyun yang kini tanpa kedip memandanganya. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae cukup lama. Donghae terkejut, namun ia tak bisa menolak hal ini. Terasa hangat dan juga tenang ._

_Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum, saat melihat Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali._

_"Izinkanlah aku untuk menjadi pelangi untukmu Hae "_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::**

Kini Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang duduk disalah satu meja café. Terlihat begitu banyak orang, mengingat hari ini adalah hari libur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Donghae tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh jemari Donghae yang berada diatas meja.

Donghae terkejut akan perilaku Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba. Namun niatan untuk menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelus punggung tangannya sama sekali tidak ada. Dan dia merasakan ada suatu getaran kecil yang menyengat hatinya. Sengatan hangat yang mencairkan kegundahan hatinya saat ini.

"Terimakasih" ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan terdengar seperti bisikan halus. Namun Donghae mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut, "Ya" jawabnya singkat dengan nada malu-malu. Lihatlah semburat merah dikedua pipinya itu.

Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menahan gemas, akhirnya mencubit pipi Donghae gemas.

"Kau lucu sekali" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis diwajah tampannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Donghae hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'ya' dengan nada malu-malu diiringi dengan semburat merahnya lagi.

Sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah dia mencoba menarik sebuah gelas yang berisikan coklat panas. Mungkin karena tangan Donghae yang berkeringat atau apa, gelas itu jatuh dari tangannya dan coklat panas itu tumpah mengenai pakaian.

"Aww" pekiknya saat merasakan panas mengenai kulit tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera bangkit menghampiri Donghae.

"Kau tidak apa Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Donghae mencoba membersihkan pakaiannya – milik Kyuhyun - yang bewarna crème dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, lalu ia menggeleng " Tidak apa-apa, lagipula coklatnya tidak terlalu panas" ujarnya berbohong. Bagaimanapun coklat itu masih dalam keadaan panas saat mengenai tubuhnya. Mungkin dia tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun terlalu khawatir kepadanya. Itu akan sangat berlebihan menurutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang. Dia melirik kea rah baju miliknya yang ia pinjamkan ke Donghae dengan sedikit kebesaran basah dan kotor.

"Ikutlah denganku" belum membuka mulut untuk mengatakan – kemana? – Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya untuk mengikuti langkahnya ke belakang.

Donghae menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun hanya terpaku membisu. Dalam hati ia bergeming, _'Kau, bahkan tak pernah melakukan genggaman kecil kepadaku'. _ Seakan mengingat tentang kebersamaan dirinya dengan suaminya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum saat melihat wajah Donghae yang menatap kea rah tangannya.

…

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Menghamburkan dedaunan yang berserakkan diatas tanah. Terik matahari seakan tak mampu, mencoba meruntuhkan kesabaran dari seorang namja tampan berbalutkan jas bewarna hitam yang sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya. Mobil yang terparkir disamping pohon taman.

Hampir dua jam dia berdiam diri. Sesekali ia masuk kedalam mobil, namun selang beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar kembali. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengetikkan sebuah kata demi kata melalui ponsel canggihnya.

Hingga deru mobil lain masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia menampilkan sekilas senyumnya walau tak terlihat oleh kasat mata. Ia berjalan menghampiri seorang namja berbalutkan pakaian casual yang sangat pas dengan tubuh tegapnya. Namja itu tersenyum, "Demi apapun, kau benar-benar berubah Siwon" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda yang menjengkelkan.

Namja itu – Siwon – nyatanya berdecih, lantas ia mengeluarkan amplop berisikan uang yang tak terkira jumlahnya.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya ketus sambil memperhatikan isi kedalam mobil bewarna putih itu. Namja pemilik mobil itu – Yunho – tertawa, "Dia tidak ada disini Siwon" jawabnya disela-sela tawanya.

Siwon memandangnya heran, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius yang sangat menakutkan. Bahkan lebih seram daripada seekor harimau yang tak menemukan mangsanya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya sedetik sebelum dia berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa dia kembali, dengarkan aku" ujar Yunho dengan penekanan saat dia melihat Siwon ingin menyela perkataannya. Lihat saja, bahkan ia sudah meremas dengan kuat amplop uang tersebut.

"Aku tahu keberadaannya, aku tahu saat ini dia dimana. Tapi, maafkan. Aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali untukmu" Yunho menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Siwon yang disambut Siwon dengan kasar. Yunho tidak tersinggung sedikitpun, karena sifat Siwon memang seperti itu. Bahkan ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ini?" tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan isi dalam kertas tersebut. Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Itu adalah alamat seseorang dimana, istrimu " ujarnya dengan sedikit menggoda, "Tinggal disana" lanjutnya dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Menyiratkan ada sebuah amarah yang tersimpan didalamnya.

"Namja ?"

"Ya, dia berada dirumah seorang namja, yang tidak lain adalah wali murid dirinya disekolah" jawab Yunho seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, "Brengsek" umpatnya kesal sambil meremas kertas kecil tersebut. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, "Kau yang tidak becus menjaga istrimu dengan baik Siwon. Kau bodoh, terlalu mementingkan ego dan gengsimu. Tekanlah sedikit, agar dia bisa betah denganmu. Tunjukkanlah perhatianmu, walau itu sedikit Siwon"

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengarkan ocehan Yunho yang langsung menghunus tepat di ulu hatinya.

"Ya sudah. Aku harus pergi dulu, dan anggap saja aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melihat sahabat tercintaku bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai. Walau aku rasa ia masih malu untuk mengakuinya " Yunho melenggangkan kakinya, masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya setelah ia rasa cukup untuk memberikan nasehat pada sahabatnya itu.

Kesunyian berlangsung lama. Siwon tersadar akan lamunannya, saat hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat.

Siwon menatap kertas itu sekali lagi, "Aku akan membawamu pulang kerumah" ujarnya dingin dan datar. Walau jauh didalam sana, jauh dasar hatinya ia tengah berdoa. Mengharap kasih sayang Tuhan kepadanya, agar bisa membawa Donghae yang nyatanya ia mulai cintai bisa kembali padanya. Lebih tepatnya, kembali mengisi relung hatinya yang kembali hampa.

…

Donghae menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tertawa kecil. Betapa lucu dan menggemaskan Donghae, kenapa Siwon mengabaikannya? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Selama beberapa jam hari ini dia melewatkan waktu bersama Donghae, itu membuat dirinya sangat teramat senang. Apalagi jika menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam satu apartemen? Kenapa Siwon tidak begitu menyukai Donghae. Padahal jika Kyuhyun diberi kesempatan untuk bisa meraih hal itu, maka ia tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan Donghae didalam hatinya.

"Ahh~ kenyang" ujarnya sambil menatap piring kosong dihadapannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil. Lihatkan, dia terus saja mengumbar senyumnya saat melihat wajah dan tingkah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

Sangat lucu,

Kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikan Donghae yang saat ini tengah mengancingkan jaket miliknya yang tadi ia pinjamkan karena memang baju Donghae sebelumnya basah bukan?

"Hae"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang ia miringkan sedikit. Ia tersenyum, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Bahkan mendengar suaranya saja bisa membuat hati Kyuhyun bahagia.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, ia elus pipi Donghae, "Kau tunggu disini ya" pintanya pada Donghae.

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, yang hanya dijawab cengiran ala Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ke belakang panggung yang sangaja disediakan oleh pemilik café . Entah disengaja atau memang dasarnya ada. Donghae tidak tahu, karena memang dia baru pertama kali datang ke café ini.

Donghae duduk diam sambil menyesap minuman cola yang Kyuhyun pesankan untuknya. Dia memperhatikan ke sekeliling dirinya. Banyak namja dan yeoja datang berpasangan dengan kekasihnya. Ada yang dengan keluarganya, sahabat dan ada juga yang sendiri.

Dia menundukkan wajahnya, ia remas tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Tiba-tiba saja matanya memerah menahan tangis. Hatinya terasa sakit jika harus mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu.

Donghae tersenyum miris, "Kita jarang makan berdua bersama, bahkan kau tak pernah mengajakku keluar" ujarnya bergetar. Selang itu ia merasakan hatinya bergemuruh. Ia tertawa, "Mana mungkinkan? Wajar saja dia tidak mengajakmu makan bersama diluar, dia tidak mencintaimu Donghae" dia seperti orang gila bila diperhatikan. Dia mengajak bicara sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

Cincin pernikahannya,

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara musik berbunyi. Dia membawa pandangan kea rah panggung yang tidak terlalu besar dan terlampau keci. Panggung itupun biasa saja dan juga tidak tinggi.

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat seorang penyanyi berwajah cantik. Seorang yeoja yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan santai sambil memainkan sebuah gitar.

Lama Donghae menikmati alunan musik nan merdu itu. Dia kembali teringat, "Mana Kyu hyung?" tanyanya sambil mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang nyatanya tidak kembali setelah meninggalkan Donghae hampir sepuluh menit.

Tidak dapat apa yang dia cari, dia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mencoba menyusul Kyuhyun ke belakang. Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah, ada sebuah suara yang menyruhnya untuk diam dan duduk.

…

Siwon melajukan mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah melewati kemacetan yang luar biasa padatnya, akhirnya ia sampai juga. Sampai pada tujuannya untuk menjemput Donghae untuk pulang.

Dia membuka pintu mobilnya, dan memilih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil. Sepertinya ia pulang ke apartemen untuk berganti baju. Lihatlah, dia lebih kelihatan bersahabat dengan pakaian santai seperti itu. Hanya celana pendek longgar dengan kaos tanpa lengan. Biasa namun sangat sempurna saat ia mengenakannya.

Tampan,

Dia memperhatikan ke sekitar. Jalanan cukup lengang, dan satu rumah yang ia incar sudah berada didepan matanya. Tinggal menunggu datangnya seekor mangsa. Mangsa yang sangat ia cintai, namun cukup susah untuk ia ungkapkan.

Dia menghela nafas beratnya, "Jam 4" ujarnya saat menatap jam tangan mahal dipergelangan tangannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin sore yang begitu menyejukkan hati. Ia membuka matanya, mendongak untuk melihat ke langit jauh.

"Maaf" gumamnya penuh penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Guratan kekecewaan dan kesedihan sangat tergambar jelas dari wajah tampannya.

"Ini awal dari penyesalanku. Cepat pulang, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Kau hanya mencintaiku"

Berhasilkah dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan ?

…

Donghae duduk diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang namja tampan yang kini berdiri di atas panggung.

Dia, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini tengah menebarkan senyum khasnya kea rah Donghae yang sepertinya masih tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Kyuhyun akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk orang yang sangat sepesial. Yang tidak lain adalah dirinya. Seperti kata Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

'_Untuk orang yang terindah, untuk dia yang ku cintai. Lee Donghae'_

"Bolehkan aku bernyanyi untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan hangatnya. Semua pengunjung yang berada didalam café tersebut sontak melihat kea rah Donghae yang masih saja berada di dunianya.

Donghae akhirnya sadar saat seseorang disamping mejanya, seorang yeoja paruh baya menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Suamimu yang tampan ingin bernyanyi" pernyataannya sukses membuat wajah Donghae seperti terbakar. Sangat dan teramat merah. Padahalkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja dipuji oleh yeoja paruh baya itu, namun kenapa ia yang merasa malu? Mungkin sebutan ' suami' membuatnya merasa kalau hatinya tengah ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan muda. Membuatnya tergelitik untuk tersipu malu.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap dirinya dari atas panggung seraya menunggu jawaban Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk malu, "Ya silahkan" ujarnya dan seperti sebuah bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sangat pelan, sangat. Mungkin dia tengah dirundung kegugupan.

Donghae bisa melihatnya. Saat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri sebuah piano bewarna putih dan terlihat amat mewah.

Donghae tersenyum sesaat Kyuhyun memberi senyuman padanya walau hanya sekilas saja. Kini, dentingan piano mulai terdengar sangat lembut. Harmonisasi nada yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun membuat hati yang tadinya gundah berubah menjadi tak ada beban.

Dan itu membuat Donghae merasakan kalau hatinya tengah diguguri oleh bunga-bunga sakura yang begitu indah.

…

Hari tengah bergeser untuk menunjukkan penguasa malam. Suara hewan khas malam terdengar begitu menakutkan. Sepi senja sudah berlalu, berganti malam lengang yang senyap. Namun sekali lagi, hal itu tidak mematahkan semangat seorang namja tampan untuk menjemput istrinya pulang.

Siwon mendesah pelan, "Lama sekali" ujarnya sedikit kesal namun tidak untuk wajahnya yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran terdalam. Dia memandang rumah itu sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada penghuninya. Karena memang, rumah tersebut masih dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka galeri photonya. Terdapat suatu gambar namja manis yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ia mengusap wajah manis itu, "Maaf" ujarnya entah yang untuk ke berapa kalinya.

Sepi berlalu senyap berganti. Gemuruh angin kentara sekali terasa. Siwon dapat merasakan hal itu. Wajar saja, dia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis tanpa lengan.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas langit gelap tak bersahabat. Sama sekali tidak ada bintang untuk menerangi malam pekat ini.

…

_Geudael mannareo ganeun giren_

_Jangmi hansongil nae sone deulgo_

_Nal bomyeo useojugetjiman_

_Modeunge geudaen iksukhagetjyo_

Kyuhyun melantunkan nada dengan suara birunya yang sangat indah. Mengajak setiap pasangan untuk menatapnya yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya, menoba menghayati sebuah lagu yang saat ini ia nyanyikan.

Senyum Donghae merekah, kala Kyuhyun tersenyum disela-sela nyanyiannya dan ditunjukkan ke arahnya. Hanya ke arahnya.

_Baby every day and night nae gyeote isseojul_

_Sesang geu mueotboda sojunghan seonmul_

_Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo_

_Say i do, i can't stop loving you  
_

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak bersamaan dengan riuh para pengunjung café yang memberikan tepuk tangan mereka untuk Kyuhyun yang nyatanya masih menarikan tangannya diatas tuts piano.

Entah apa dan kenapa, satu tetes air mata Donghae lolos begitu saja. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Sekali lagi, ia bingung dengan hatinya saat ini.

Ia menolehkan pandangannya kea rah jendela luar. Hujan ternyata tengah menyapanya. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu menghapus air matanya yang bergulir dipipi mulusnya.

Ia kembali memfokuskan diri, memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berjalan ke arahnya.

…

Jutaan air turun bersamaan dengan begitu cepatnya. Membasahi setiap makhluk yang ingin memaksakan dirinya untuk keluar. Tidak. Itu sangat bodoh.

Namun sepertinya, kebodohan sedang berpihak pada seorang namja tampan, yang sepertinya tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Masih saja bersender dipintu mobilnya. Tanpa berniat, melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya hujan malam yang begitu deras.

Bibirnya berubah biru. Tubuhnya menggigil dan matanya pun merah. Dia menangis dalam diam. Dan air matanya itu sudah bercampur menjadi satu dengan air hujan yang senantiasa menemaninya mala mini.

Setidaknya ia tak kesepian, hujan terus mengguyur tubuhnya hingga dipastikan semua tubuhnya basah kuyup. Lihat saja, hujan itu sangat deras diiringi oleh suara petir yang menyambar.

"Aku masih disini, untuk menjemputmu" ujarnya terbata dan bergetar. Lihatlah, ia hendak sekali menggerakkan tangannya, namun tidak bisa. Tubuhnya sudah membeku.

…

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk menikmati hangatnya secangkir kopi. Donghae memandangi keluar jendela, pikirannya jauh melayang. Melihat rintikan demi rintikan yang jatuh dari atas langit dan berakhir di atas tanah.

Dia termenung, dan entah kenapa pikirannya membawa dia untuk mengingat nama Siwon, suaminya.

Ingin mengelak, namun bayangan Siwon terlalu kuat masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ada yang tidak berese dengan Donghae mencoba menyentuh kulit tangan Donghae. Donghae terkejut dan, nyaris saja menjatuhkan secangkir kopi kea rah tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab senyuman oleh Donghae.

"Tidak, tidak apa"

Donghae mengela nafas beratnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Donghae yang dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun, "Tentu, silahkan saja" jawabnya dengan diiringi senyumnya yang menawan hati.

"Jika nanti kau harus memilih, kau akan memilih tetap bertahan dengan hatimu atau kau akan bertahan dengan emosimu?"

Kyuhyun diam mencoba mengartikan pertanyaan Donghae yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Dia tersenyum, "Jika aku, aku akan memilih bertahan dengan hatiku. Karena aku yakin, hati tak pernah salah dan tak pernah berbohong" ujarnya sambil menyelami wajah Donghae yang begitu manis dimatanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja" jawabnya sambil menatap hujan yang sedikit mulai mereda.

'_Sama dengan tanah itu, tanah itu tidak meronta walau jutaan kali hujan membasahinya dan membuat hancur dirinya. Dia tetap bertahan dengan pendiriannya, karena dengan air hujan itu dirinya bisa hidup '_

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum, "Aku ingin pulang" ujarnya pelan. Namun Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya, "Tapi diluar sana masih hujan Hae" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membawa matanya melihat kea rah luar.

Donghae tersenyum, "Kita pakai payung saja, hari sudah sangat malam" Donghae memberi alasannya agar Kyuhyun mau menuruti kemaunnya.

Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia bangkit dan mengamit tangan Donghae.

"Baiklah"

…

Langit memutuskan untuk berhenti menangis. Namun tetap saja, angin malam membawa kesengsaraan untuk siapa saja. Contohnya saja Siwon. Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Dia mencoba bertahan,

Untuk istrinya.

Dia merasakan kalau tubuhnya limbung dan dengan cepat ia memegangi sisi badan mobilnya. Dia diam dengan posisi kepala menunduk seperti itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, tercetak jelas senyum diwajahnya. Namun belum sedetik senyum itu melekat, dengan terpaksa senyum itu harus tergantikan oleh seringai tipis yang menakutkan.

Siwon melihat istrinya sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang namja tampan berambut ikal yang mempunyai tinggi setara dengannya. Hatinya sedikit lega, kalau ternyata istri-nya baik-baik saja. Namun yang membuat dirinya marah adalah, namja itulah yang ia lihat waktu itu.

Siwon terus menatap keduanya yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap ke arahnya, jika mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Kau kenapa Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae yang jatuh pada sosok namja tampan bertubuh tegap bak athlit yang kini tengah memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Donghae, ia menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menatap wajah Donghae sekali lagi, sebelum mengenggam tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Pulanglah" ujarnya lirih dan menyiratkan sebuah kelukaan yang mendasar.

Donghae bisa merasakan kalau matanya memanas dan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dia memandangi tangannya yang begitu erat digenggam oleh Siwon. Terasa panas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah suaminya itu.

"H-hyung" entah sapaan atau apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae. Yang pasti, Siwon tidak menanggapi ucapan Donghae yang memanggil namanya.

Dia menarik tangan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya, namun sayang tangan Donghae yang lain ditarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"HEY" teriak Siwon tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya ketus sambil menampakkan wajah tak sukanya kepada Siwon.

Siwon berdecih, "Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dengan menarik tangan Donghae. Namun Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya. Dia menarik tangan Donghae itu dengan sangat kuat, membuat Donghae meringis kesakitan. Dan itu membuat Siwon yang melihatnya, melepas genggamannya begitu saja dan membiarkan Donghae jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, "Bahkan seperti itu pun kau tidak becus mempertahankannya" sindirnya sinis yang membuat Siwon merasakan aura kemarahan yang sangat besar didalam dirinya.

Siwon berusaha tenang, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya" jawabnya datar namun terselip sebuah ketulusan didalamnya. Dan, Donghae sadar itu.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, kecuali memandangi wajah Siwon dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Walau didalam hatinya ia berteriak keras, meminta Siwon untuk membawanya pulang. Karena bagaimanapun, dia masih mencintai suaminya itu.

'_Bahkan sejuta kali kau akan menyakitiku lagi, aku akan tetap bertahan'_

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingin menyakitinya, lalu selama ini yang kau lakukan kepadanya apa? Cinta huh?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengenggam erat jemari Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun mengenai dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu.

Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang memerah, "Kyu Hyung" lirihnya yang tentu saja tidak terdengar karena tiba-tiba saja hujan kembali mengguyur keduanya.

"Lepaskan dia, biarkan dia masuk kedalam mobil" pinta Siwon sambil menatap Donghae yang kini juga memandanginya.

"Lalu, kau membawanya pergi, begitu?" tantang Kyuhyun yang membuat amarah Siwon tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Siwon berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya, dengan sekali tindakan kini Donghae sudah berada dibelakang punggungnya.

"Dengarnya, yang tahu aku hanya diriku. Jadi kau tak berhak menilaiku seperti apa. Aku tahu kau mencintai istriku, tapi lihatlah" Siwon menepuk pelan dada kirinya, "Aku suaminya" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengenggam erat tangan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya. Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Gomawo" ucapnya tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Donghae, "Untukmu akan ku lakukan, walau itu akan menyakiti hatiku" jawabnya yang tentu saja tidak terdengar lagi oleh Donghae.

Mobil Siwon hilang diantara gelapanya malam dan diantar oleh hujan. Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah belakang, saat ada sebuah tepukan dipundaknya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, cepat masuk" Yesung serta merta menggeret tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil merapatkan diri berlindung dari hujan yang begitu derasnya turun, dibawah payung milik Yesung.

"Kyu, mana Donghae-ah?"

"Dia sudah menemukan rumahnya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat, aku pernah mengatakannya bukan. Kalau dia seperti batu karang yang terhempas jauh dari lautan"

"Lalu?"

"Yah, dia kembali ke laut walau dulu, berjuta kali ombak menerpanya. Ia tetap bertahan, karena pendirian hatinya. Sang pelangi juga tidak mampu meruntuhkan pendiriannya"

Yesung terdiam dengan mulut terbuka menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak mengerti" tanggapnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kembali jalanan yang masih dibasahi oleh hujan.

…

"_Apa jawabanmu Hae? Bisakah aku menjadi pelangimu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap wajah Donghae._

_Donghae tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya riang._

_Hening sejenak, ia berhenti._

_Ia memilih berhadapan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mendongak sedikit, mencoba melihat wajah Kyuhyun._

"_Kau tahu, kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Kau adalah seorang pelangi yang begitu indah dimataku. Namun sayang, aku hanya sebuah batu karang yang hanya dan boleh tinggal dilautan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa merimanya. Karena aku memlih hatiku"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih mendengarnya, "Jadi pertanyaamu tadi-" Donghae mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya, pilihan kita sama. Aku tetap bertahan dengan hatiku Hyung" ia pun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang disambut senang tentunya._

"_Mianhaeyo Hyung" _

_Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Donghae, "Tidak apa. Aku hargai keputusanmu. Semoga dia datang mencarimu ya" Donghae mengangguk, "Ya Hyung, gomawo" ujarnya dengan wajah sumringah._

"_Oh iya Hae, bisa datang aku akan kembali ke New York" ujar Kyuhyun saat pelukan itu terlepas._

_Donghae mengangguk, "Ya, berhati-hatilah. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo Hyung" Donghae berucap pelan._

_Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang. _

_Senar-senar gitar yang usang mulai mengeluarkan nada cantik. Lagu lembut mengisi keheningan malam Natal dengan nada-nadanya yang pilu. Salju turun mengenai sekujur tubuhku._

_Mungkin itu adalah perumpaan yang kini dirasakan oleh hati Kyuhyun._

"_Nado bogoshipoyo Donghae-ah"_

…

Donghae kini sedang duduk ditepi ranjang dengan Siwon yang kini duduk disampingnya. Siwon menyerahkan sebuah handuk kepada Donghae, "Gantilah pakaianmu, aku tunggu disini" ujar Siwon yang dianggukan oleh Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Gomawo" ucapnya pelan dan terkesan malu-malu. Donghae beranjak, namun saat dirinya memutuskan untuk berjalan Siwon menahannya.

Donghae menatapnya heran, "Ada apa Hyung?" tanyanya, Siwon berdecih pelan, "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya ketus namun dengan nada yang pelan.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya lucu, lalu menunjukkan handuk kehadapan Siwon.

"Aku mau ganti baju" jawabnya yang entah kenapa membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"Gantilah disini, aku ingin terus bersamamu" Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya dan lalu menyanggupi permohonan Siwon.

Donghae melepaskan jaket yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Siwon yang melihat itu tersenyum namun setelah melihat sesuatu yang terdapat ditubuh Donghae tubuhnya menjadi tegang dan raut kekhawatiran jelas sekali terlihat.

Dia langsung keluar kamar,tak lama dia datang dengan suatu benda ditangannya.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk apa itu Hyung?" tanyanya saat memperhatikan Siwon mengeluarkan isi salep dari tube kecil tersebut.

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, namun Donghae bisa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Siwon mengoleskan salep tersebut pada luka lecet didekat dadanya. Donghae tersenyum, "Gomawo Hyung" ujarnya senang dengan diiringi seulas senyum manis dibibirnya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil dan sekali lagi tidak menjawab ucapan Donghae. Mungkin dirinya terlalu malu untuk menanggapi perkataan Donghae atau mungkin dia masih canggung dengan Donghae.

Siwon bangkit dan berjalan keluar kembali. Namun saat dirinya langkahnya terhenti saat di ambang pintu.

"Gomawo Hyung, saranghae" ujar Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata Donghae yang begitu lurus menatapnya. Ia mengecup kening Donghae dengan sangat mesra,

Kecupan pertama yang ia rasakan dari Siwon.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Siwon.

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung" Siwon yang mendengar satu kalimat itu dari bibir Donghae segera memeluk Donghaenya dengan sangat erat.

' _Jantungku rasanya hampir meledak saat melakukan semua itu . Aku ingin menangis . Ingin menangis karena hampir tidak bisa menahan degup jatungku yang terlalu cepat hingga menyesakkan dada. Aku belum berubah'_

"Maafkan jika aku pernah menyakitimu. Maafkan jika aku pernah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan jika kau terluka. Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku menangis. Ku mohon, maafkan aku"

Donghae tersenyum, sambil mengelus punggung Siwon dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kepadaku, jadi tidak usah meminta maaf"

Siwon melepaskan pelukan dan menangkupkan kedua pipi Donghae. Ia tersenyum, "Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan. Gomawo " ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum saat ia merasakan bibir Siwon menempel diatas bibirnya.

"Nado saranghae Hae"

Kecupan ringan yang berakhir dengan lumatan-lumatan basah yang menggairahkan. Ditemani rintikan hujan yang tidak bosan-bosannya untuk membasahi bumi, terdengar erangan erotis dari kamar tidur milik mereka berdua.

"Hatcchiimm"

"Kau flu?"

"Tidak, sudahlah. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi membuat si kecil"

Donghae menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut kala mendengar ucapan Siwon yang terlalu frontal menurutnya. Namun ia tidak mengelak kala Siwon kembali membawa dirinya dalam ciuman panjang yang panas.

…

Lima tahun kemudian,

Seorang anak kecil laki-laki berwajah manis kini tengah berlari-lari kecil disepanjang toko dipinggir jalan. Tubuhnya sangat mungil dan terlihat lucu kala ia mengenakan pakaian anjing yang menggemaskan.

"Newyear jangan lari-lari" teriak namja manis sambil berlari mengejar sang anak. Sang anak tertawa melihat sang Eomma mengejar dirinya.

"Dapat kau!" ujar sang Eomma sambil menyentil hidung anaknya dengan gemas yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya, dan disaat itulah ia melihat sebuah foto yang sangat besar terpajang disalah satu dashboard toko.

Ia tersenyum, "Akhirnya kau bisa meraih apa yang aku inginkan" ujarnya bangga. Newyear mengerjapkan matany berulang kali kea rah Eommanya dan tentu saja membuat Eommanya gemas.

"Ahjussi itu siapa Eomma?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sang Eomma tersenyum, "Dia adalah sang pelangi yang dulu membantu sang laut dan sebuah batu karang bersatu" Newyear menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mengerti Eomma, Newyear tidak paham" tanggapnya yang membuat Eommanya tertawa kecil.

"Hae"

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, saat mendengar namanya disapa.

"Kya, Appa~~" Newyear turun dari gendongannya dan berlari menghampiri sang Appa yang terlihat begitu gagah dengan setelan jas bewarna putih.

"Kau sedang apa Hae?" tanyanya sambil mencium pucuk kepala istrinya, "Tidak apa, ayo kita pulang" ajaknya senang.

Dia tersenyum, "Ayo" ia pun menggenggam erat tangan sang istri dengan anaknya didalam gendongannya.

"Siwonii Hyung" dia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah istrinya, "Iya sayang" nyatanya dia – Donghae – hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon berdecih, "Isshh" setelah itu ia tertawa melihat Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Appa, Newyear juga ingin dicium" pinta sang anak yang disanggupi oleh Siwon.

Jauh disana, diantara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

Ia tersenyum.

… **END…..**

**Ending?**

**WAAHH, endingnya norak bangett #pundung**

**Ada yang keberatan pairing finalnya SIHAE ? ~~~~ #lemparbom ^^v**

**Sudahlah, ini juga saya mengerjakannya berhari-hari :D**

**Maaf, kalau banyak typo(S) bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak ada waktu untuk editing proses ^^**

**Terimakasih pada readers yang sudah me'review'ya …^^**

**Saranghaeyo :D**

**kihae forever ~ nnaglow ~ casanova indah ~ xxx ~ LulluBee ~ Kim Haemi ~ anilistiyani ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ~ Guest ~ Yulika19343382 ~ shetea'vhateamach ~ SiHaeLuv ~ FifiDH ~ tiaraputri16 ~ Arum Junnie ~ auhaehae ~ JSHHyuHae ~ Fishiie LophehaeUKE ~ **

**Buat kalian terimakasih banyaknya ^^ maaf gk bisa balas review kalian satu"**

**Mind RnR please ?**

_****__._


End file.
